The Special Things in Your Life
by Lydaejae
Summary: Ketika kau menanyakan hal spesial apa yang ada di dalam hidupku, maka aku akan menjawab bernafas, mengapa? Karena pada saat aku masih bisa bernafas, itu tandanya aku masih hidup, dan aku masih bisa berada di sampingmu secara nyata… / BL / YAOI / special chapter! / review juseyo, thank you.. :)
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Special Things in Your Life

Author: Ly

Genre: Romance, Drama

Main cast: Jung Daehyun and Yoo Youngjae (Daejae Couple)

Rating: T

Type: Two shots

Disclaimer: This story is mine. Don't plagiarize please.. thank you

Warning: Boys Love and typo(s)

Summary: ketika kau menanyakan hal spesial apa yang ada di dalam hidupku, maka aku akan menjawab bernafas, mengapa? Karena pada saat aku masih bisa bernafas, itu tandanya aku masih hidup, dan aku masih bisa berada di sampingmu secara nyata…

.

.

STORY BEGIN

.

.

Pemuda berseragam sekolah dan berkacamata itu mengetuk-ketukkan kakinya jengkel ke jalanan aspal tempat ia berpijak, melipat kedua tangannya di atas perut dengan erat, dan membuang nafasnya kesal untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sungguh sudah 3 jam ia menunggu, tetapi orang itu tak kunjung datang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dan dia harus rela berdingin-dingin ria di tengah musim salju seperti ini hanya demi sebuah buku musik! Hah sial! Jika tidak karena lomba, dia juga tidak akan mau disuruh menunggu seperti ini. _Apa dia ingin aku mati beku hah?!_

"Yoo Youngjae!" dari kejauhan terdengar teriakan seorang lelaki yang memanggil namanya. Langkah sepatu yang mendekatinya terdengar sangat cepat. Ah pemuda itu –Yoo Youngjae– menduga jika lelaki yang sangat membuatnya jengkel hari ini sedang berlari ke arahnya dan sialnya lelaki itu terus memanggil namanya, tetapi itu tidak akan membuat Youngjae menoleh sedikitpun. _Biar saja! Tau rasa kau!_

"Hhh~~~~ hhh~~~~ hhh~~~~ _m_ - _mianhae_ ~~~" setelah sampai tepat di hadapan Youngjae, dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal, pemuda itu menyodorkan buku yang diminta Youngjae untuk lomba menyanyinya besok.

"Yak Jung! Kau ingin aku mati beku hah?! 3 jam! 3 jam aku berdiri di sini dan menunggumu. Tidak bisakah kau tepat waktu?!" Youngjae langsung membentak pemuda bermarga Jung yang berada di depannya tak tanggung-tanggung. Dadanya kembang kempis untuk menahan amarah. Dia benar-benar kesal saat ini dan sang korban pembentakan seketika terdiam dengan wajah terkejut.

" _M-mianhae_ … biar aku jelaskan. Jadi ternyata buku ini, yang kau minta, tidak ada di rumahku, pantas saja tadi aku menyarinya ke mana-mana tidak ketemu. Lalu aku ingat jika Junhong meminjamnya minggu lalu untuk ujian menyanyinya… yaa jadi… aku bergegas pergi ke rumahnya untuk mengambil buku ini hehe… _mianhae_ … kau sangat kedinginan kan… aku akan menraktirmu minum kopi setelah ini dan yaa kau bisa memakai jaketku…"

Youngjae sedikit menepis tangan pemuda Jung ini ketika ia hendak memakaikan jaket ke tubuhnya yang mungil dan menggigil. "Tunggu… kau… jangan bilang kau pergi ke Mokpo! Kau benar-benar pergi ke Mokpo hanya untuk mengambil buku ini?!"

Pemuda yang hendak memakaikan jaket tebalnya ke pundak Youngjae, menurunkan kembali tangannya. "Eum… aku pergi ke Mokpo, maka dari itu aku sangat terlambat menemuimu Youngjae-ah… sekali lagi maafkan aku _ne_ …" pemuda tampan itu memberikan tatapan menyesal yang sungguh terlihat sangat tampan. Youngjae hanya terdiam melihat pemandangan indah itu.

" _Gwaenchanna_." Youngjae hanya membalasnya dengan kaku dan dingin. "aku pinjam bukumu dan aku akan mengembalikannya setelah lomba selesai. Terima kasih." Jawab Youngjae dengan muka datar tanpa ekspresi, tetapi pemuda Jung itu membalas sebaliknya, dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum hangat ke arah Youngjae yang masih bersikap sok cuek.

"Sama-sama… dan aku akan menraktirmu di kedai kopi sebelah sana… _kajja_!" pemuda Jung itu menunjuk kedai kopi tak jauh dari mereka berada. Ia berjalan mendahului Youngjae dengan tangan kanan yang masih membawa jaket tebalnya –jaket yang ditolak Youngjae barusan–, tetapi sebelum pemuda yang membuatnya kesal dan… dan…. membuatnya… sedikit berdegup tadi berjalan lebih jauh, Youngjae menahannya dengan memanggil namanya perlahan.

"Jung Daehyun…" pemuda Jung itu menoleh mendengar panggilan pelan dari Youngjae. "j-jaket itu… eum… boleh aku memakainya… k-kau eum sepertinya tadi menawarkanku jaket. Ya aku kira begitu…" Youngjae tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu gugup saat ini. Dia membuang pandangan ke segala arah, yang terpenting bukan memandang pemuda Jung –Jung Daehyun– yang berjalan ke arahnya yang sialnya terlihat sangat gagah. Apa dia sering berolahraga eoh?!

Di saat Youngjae sibuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, tanpa sadar jaket itu sudah melingkar sempurna di pundaknya dengan Daehyun yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Tinggi mereka sama dan otomatis wajah Daehyun sejajar dengan wajah Youngjae. Nafas mereka bertabrakan dan Youngjae bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas Daehyun yang menerpa kulit wajahnya yang beku. Mati kau Yoo Youngjae! " _K-k-kajja_!" Youngjae berlalu begitu saja dan sedikit mempercepat langkahnya. Hah entahlah rasanya ia ingin berlari kencang saat ini untuk menghindari tatapan hangat Daehyun yang membuat jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Sedangkan Daehyun di belakangnya hanya bisa tersenyum tampan melihat perilaku menggemaskan Yoo Youngjae.

.

.

20 menit lagi kompetisi menyanyi antar Sekolah Menengah Atas akan dimulai. Yoo Youngjae yang sudah siap dengan segalanya –kostum, sedikit dandanan, dan tatanan rambut– segera menepi ke pinggir ruangan untuk latihan terlebih dahulu sebelum kompetisi dimulai. Setelah mendapatkan tempat yang sempurna –sofa di pojok ruangan– ia menghempaskan bokongnya perlahan dan duduk bersandar, di bukanya buku pemberian Daehyun kemarin malam dan senyuman manis itu perlahan mengembang di pipinya yang _chubby_.

Youngjae terkekeh perlahan mengingat perkataan Daehyun kemarin malam sebelum mereka berpisah di perempatan jalan untuk menuju ke rumah masing-masing. _Aku akan duduk di bangku paling depan dan berteriak paling keras setelah kau selesai bernyanyi. Buat aku terkesan Tuan Yoo yang pemarah._ Youngjae mendengus humor, bisa-bisanya Daehyun berkata seperti itu seakan-akan telah mengenal Youngjae sangat lama. Hey mereka baru mengenal selama 3 minggu, jika bukan karena lomba ini, Youngjae juga tidak akan mengenal Daehyun. Sepertinya mereka harus berterima kasih kepada Pak Lee –Kepala Sekolah mereka– karena telah membuat acara ini sehingga mereka bisa bertemu dan saling mengenal.

Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan mulai membuka lembar demi lembar buku musik yang ia pinjam dari Daehyun. Memang bukan buku spesial, ini hanya buku berisi not-not balok, kunci dan garis paranada, tetapi yang membuat spesial dari buku ini adalah tulisan tangan Daehyun yang ada di setiap lembarnya yang melihatkan betapa seriusnya ia belajar musik. Youngjae akui Daehyun memang sangat hebat dalam musik.

Ia terus membuka lembar demi lembar buku itu untuk menemukan halaman yang ia inginkan, setelah lembar ke 23 dan ia membalik ke lembar berikutnya… _gotcha_! Ia mendapatkan halaman yang ia mau. Halaman yang berisi lagu yang Daehyun tulis sendiri. Ada banyak sekali catatan yang menghiasi halaman itu dan sekali lagi Youngjae tersenyum memandang coretan tangan Daehyun. _Aku jamin kau akan berteriak setelah aku selesai bernyanyi._

.

.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore yang menandakan kompetisi menyanyi akan segera dimulai. Bangku penonton sudah terisi penuh oleh para murid dari berbagai Sekolah Menengah Atas. Youngjae yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang panggung –dibalik tirai hitam penyekat antara _stage_ dengan _backstage_ – sibuk memandang satu persatu murid yang duduk di barisan paling depan. Mencari sosok pemuda menjengkelkan yang bermarga Jung. Youngjae masih mengingat janji Daehyun kemarin malam. _Awas saja jika dia tidak menepati janjinya! Jika dia berbohong, buku itu akan jadi milikku!_

"Yoo Youngjae cepat kemari!" teriakan itu berasal dari salah satu panitia acara. Sepertinya mereka memanggil nama Youngjae untuk _briefing_ terlebih dahulu. Youngjae segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan menuju tempat semua peserta dikumpulkan. Ia sedikit mendesah kecewa karena Daehyun tak ada di sana. _Mati kau setelah ini Jung!_ Youngjae mengumpat dalam hati dan Youngjae hanya bisa menjawab panggilan itu dengan malas, " _Ne_ …"

"Yoo Youngjae dari _School of Performing Arts Seoul_ , kau nomor 4." Youngjae yang merasa namanya dipanggil hanya mengangguk sekilas dengan wajah datarnya. Setelah semua rangkaian _briefing_ selesai, Youngjae segera berjalan menjauh dan kembali ke tempatnya tadi, dibalik tirai hitam dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda, memandang satu persatu murid di barisan terdepan untuk menemukan pemuda bernama Jung-Menyebalkan-Daehyun.

"Eoh! Itu dia!" Youngjae memandang Daehyun yang sibuk merapikan jas SOPA-nya, lalu sedikit menyisir rambutnya ke samping, dan setelahnya duduk tegap menatap ke arah panggung. Youngjae refleks tertawa melihat perilaku Daehyun. "dasar konyol."

.

.

Peserta pertama telah selesai, lalu dilanjutkan dengan peserta ke dua, ke tiga, dan sekarang tiba saatnya untuk Youngjae naik ke panggung. Ia naik perlahan dan berjalan dengan tegapnya di atas panggung bak model professional. Kemeja hitam dipadukan dengan dasi kupu-kupu merah marun, lalu jas putih dan celana kain yang senada membuatnya terlihat seperti pengeran dari negeri dongeng dan jangan lupakan satu hal, pemuda manis itu telah melepas kaca matanya dan ia ganti dengan lensa kontak berwana biru. Sempurna! Sangat sempurna!

Semua penonton bergeming menatap Youngjae. Berkedip takjub melihat penampilan Youngjae yang bisa dibilang 180 derajat berbeda dari biasanya, tentu saja itu hanya bagi teman satu sekolahnya yang memang sudah mengenalnya, sedangkan murid dari sekolah lain beranggapan bahwa Youngjae adalah salah satu murid populer dari SOPA. Haha… penampilan memang bisa mengubah perspektif orang lain.

Lalu dengan Daehyun? Ia hanya bisa memerah di tempat. Tunggu… Apa? Memerah? Sejak kapan Daehyun tersipu melihat penampilan Youngjae yang luar biasa manis –bukan tampan, baginya. Yoo Youngjae sungguh berbeda kali ini. Seperti ada cahaya terang yang mengelilinginya. Begitu silau, tetapi Daehyun enggan untuk menutup mata. Ia tidak akan melewatkan waktu sedetik pun, bahkan hanya untuk berkedip. Jung, matamu sampai memerah karena terbuka lebar sedari tadi, berkediplah sejenak ck ck ck…

" _Yoo Youngjae dari School of Performing Arts Seoul, dengan lagunya How About You."_

" _NDE?!_ " Daehyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan menjerit tertahan karena lagu buatannya disebutkan oleh pembawa acara. Youngjae yang melihat keterkejutan Daehyun hanya tersenyum sekilas ke arah pemuda yang sekarang memberikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Sebelum Daehyun meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut, musik sudah mulai diputar dan Daehyun hanya bisa khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Musik mengalun dan Youngjae mulai menyanyikan bait pertama. _Why did I do that? It's not that kind of personality… I know you'd have been hard on me now… I didn't even think about it… I put up with it… I want to ask you but you're not already there… you… I always smiled at you when I was tired… I miss you..._ bait pertama selesai dan Jung Daehyun begitu pula Yoo Youngjae tak hentinya saling memandang.

Lagu terus mengalun dan semua orang di sana terbawa suasana. Terutama sang pencipta lagu yang sangat terpesona akan penampilan Yoo Youngjae saat ini. Pria galak itu terlihat begitu indah dan tenang. Seperti sebuah kapas putih yang melayang di udara. Begitu polos dan sangat terlarang untuk dijamah. Hmmm… sepertinya Jung Daehyun menjadi puitis saat ini.

Tiba saatnya pada _reff_ lagu. _How about you then? I really regret not being able to hold you again… I'm sorry… My heart is not that… How are you doing now? I know I can't do this, but how are you doing these days? I didn't know then… I didn't want to see you crying alone…_ sekali lagi Youngjae memandang Daehyun. Entahlah, kali ini pandangan itu terasa begitu dalam dan ini pertama kalinya ia memandang Daehyun seperti ini. Tidak ada pandangan sinis atau cuek. Hanya ada pandangan seperti harapan yang terpendam. Apa maksudnya? Bahkan Youngjae sendiri tidak mengerti dengan hatinya.

Daehyun yang dipandang seperti itu oleh Youngjae hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam diam. "Ada apa dengannya dan kenapa aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu?"

Youngjae berpaling dan menyeka air matanya diam-diam. Tidak ingin siapapun melihatnya meneteskan air mata, terutama Daehyun. Akan sangat berbahaya jika Daehyun mengetahuinya dan mungkin akan berujung dengan rentetan pertanyaan. Akan jawab apa ia nanti jika Daehyun bertanya, sedangkan dirinya sendiri saja tidak tahu mengapa matanya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air mata, yang ia tahu hanyalah hatinya terasa sangat sesak saat menyanyikan lagu ini.

Sampailah pada akhir lagu dan pada syair _How are you doing these days?_ Youngjae kembali menatap Daehyun yang langsung dibalas olehnya dengan senyuman yang mengembang lebar, sehingga keriput di pipinya tercetak dengan jelas dan Youngjae perlahan membalas senyuman Daehyun begitu manis yang membuat Daehyun sedikit tersentak.

Lagu telah selesai dan tepuk tangan riuh bergema di _hall_ tempat kompetisi berlangsung. Teriakan para _fangirl_ dadakan yang begitu nyaring menjadi pemanis selesainya penampilan Youngjae sore hari ini. Bisa dibilang ini penampilan tersukses Youngjae selama berkali-kali ia mengikuti kompetisi, selain karena dirinya yang terlihat begitu berbeda, juga karena ia begitu terbawa oleh lagu ciptaan Daehyun saat ia menyanyikannya tadi dan entah mengapa lagu itu membuat hatinya sedikit tak nyaman. Youngjae sendiri tidak tahu mengapa hatinya mendadak berdenyut nyeri menyanyikan lagu ini.

Ditatapnya Daehyun sekali lagi yang sibuk bertepuk tangan dengan meriah dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas ke arahnya. Youngjae mau tidak mau tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol Daehyun. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini dan mengapa ia jadi begini, yang ia tahu hanyalah, saat ini ia merasa spesial dan bahagia karena Daehyun melihatnya bernyanyi secara langsung. Untuk saat ini, hal inilah yang menjadi kebahagiaan Yoo Youngjae.

.

.

25 peserta telah tampil dan sekarang mereka semua sedang berkumpul bersama di ruang khusus untuk menunggu hasil penjurian. 1 jam lagi hasil untuk pemenang lomba akan diumumkan dan hadiah yang diberikan tak tanggung-tanggung, juara pertama akan mendapatkan tiket liburan gratis ke Macau selama 7 hari. Hadiah yang luar biasa yang tidak akan dilewatkan oleh siapapun, tetapi pengecualian untuk Yoo Youngjae, jujur saja ia tidak tertarik sedikitpun. Ia mengikuti lomba juga karena ditunjuk oleh Kepala Sekolah, bukan karena keinginannya, jadi menang atau kalah ia tak terlalu memusingkan hal itu.

Di saat semua peserta sedang gelisah menunggu hasil penjurian, Yoo Youngjae malah terlihat tenang di pojok ruangan, duduk santai sambil memasang _h_ _eadset_ di telinganya. Demi apapun Youngjae ingin pulang ke rumahnya sekarang. Ia ingin tidur di kasurnya yang empuk. Memeluk guling dan tidur nyenyak. Memikirkan hal itu membuat pria _chubby_ berumur 14 tahun ini memejamkan matanya perlahan.

TOK TOK TOK. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu perlahan yang sontak membuat seisi ruangan geger. Mereka semua berpikir yang mengetuk pintu adalah panitia acara yang akan memberikan instruksi 'sebentar lagi pemenang lomba akan diumumkan' tetapi mereka harus menelan kekecewaan di saat yang muncul di balik pintu bukan panitia acara, melainkan seorang pria tidak dikenal yang memakai seragam SOPA. Pria itu masuk ke ruangan dengan canggung dan celingukan tidak jelas mencari teman sekolahnya yang baru saja selesai mengikuti lomba. Lalu tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok temannya itu yang terlihat sedang memejamkan mata sambil memasang _headset_ di telinga dan bersandar di sandaran sofa. "Youngjae-ah…"

Yoo Youngjae yang merasa namanya dipanggil, membuka kelopak matanya perlahan dan langsung duduk tegap saat menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya barusan. "O-oh Daehyun-ah…"

Daehyun segera menghampiri Youngjae dan duduk tepat di samping kanannya. "Keluarlah… aku harus bicara sesuatu kepadamu…" dan Youngjae hanya bisa mengangguk kaku menjawab permintaan Daehyun barusan. _Apa yang ingin dia tanyakan? Dia tidak akan bertanya hal yang aneh-aneh kan?_ Saat dirasa Youngjae malah melamun, Daehyun segera mengguncang pundaknya perlahan. "apa yang kau lamunkan? Ayolah aku benar-benar harus mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu…" Daehyun langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Youngjae dan sedikit menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan.

Mereka terus berjalan dengan tangan Daehyun yang memegang pergelangan tangan Youngjae erat. "Yak Jung kita mau kemana? Kenapa kau terus menyeretku?! Kau kira tidak sakit di seret seperti ini?!" Youngjae sibuk menggerutu yang sayangnya tidak dipedulikan oleh Daehyun. Lelaki seumuran Youngjae tersebut terus melangkah dan di saat ia menemukan tangga ke menuju _rooftop_ , pemuda bermarga Jung tersebut bergegas menaiki tangga dengan terus –sedikit– menyeret Youngjae.

Setelah sampai di _rooftop_ , Daehyun melepaskan genggaman eratnya pada pergelangan tangan Youngjae dan menatap pria manis yang sepertinya sekarang sedang marah. _Haha dasar pemarah_. Batinnya tertawa. Daehyun sedikit memajukan badannya yang membuat jarak diantaranya dengan Youngjae semakin dekat. "Aku membawamu ke sini, karena di sini tidak ada siapapun dan aku bebas bertanya kepadamu tanpa malu diperhatikan oleh orang lain."

Youngjae yang awalnya sedang kesal –marah– pada pemuda tampan di hadapannya ini seketika langsung siap siaga saat menyadari jarak diantara mereka terasa terlalu dekat, bagi Youngjae tentunya dan membuatnya mundur secara perlahan, tetapi ia tetap memasang tampang tenangnya. Seperti tidak terjadi apapun. "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

"Aku akan langsung ke intinya saja, tapi sebelum itu, _chukkae_ penampilanmu sungguh luar biasa hari ini." Daehyun tersenyum kepada Youngjae dan Youngjae hanya membalasnya dengan senyum simpul yang begitu singkat.

"Eo _gomawo_. Lalu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Sungguh Youngjae tidak ingin bertele-tele. Memikirkan apa yang akan ditanyakan pemuda menjengkelkan di depannya ini membuatnya sesak napas. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Bagaimana jika ia bertanya hal yang tidak terduga bagi Youngjae dan bagaimana jika Youngjae tidak bisa menjawabnya. Pastinya hal itu akan sangat memalukan dan Youngjae tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Tidak! Tidak bisa! Youngjae harus bisa berpikir cerdik! Harus!

"Mengapa kau memakai laguku? Bukankah waktu itu kau menolaknya mentah-mentah?" Daehyun ingat hari itu, hari di mana mereka menjadi _partner_ dan Daehyun mengusulkan lagunya, tetapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Youngjae dan ingatkan Daehyun jika waktu itu ia merasa sangat sakit hati pada Youngjae. Dia tidak akan lupa hari itu. Tidak akan pernah!

"Aaahhh soal itu…" Youngjae akhirnya bisa bernapas lega, jadi Daehyun hanya bertanya soal itu. Haha tak masalah, Youngjae bisa menjawabnya dengan baik, "yaa benar aku memang menolaknya waktu itu dan… tepat di hadapanmu, _mian_ … tapi setelah aku membaca ulang salinan lagu yang sempat kau berikan padaku sebelum insiden penolakan lagu itu, aku mulai berubah pikiran dan mulai mempelajari lagumu diam-diam… lagu buatanmu bagus juga ternyata… maafkan aku karena selama ini tidak pernah mengatakannya padamu dan itu juga alasan kenapa kemarin malam aku memintamu untuk membawa buku musikmu… eum karena aku tau di dalamnya ada banyak sekali catatan tanganmu… dan juga anggap saja ini kejutan untukmu. Yah kejutan! Taraaa! Kau senang?!"

Daehyun hanya bisa bercengo ria mendengar jawaban dari Youngjae, selain karena ia tidak percaya bahwa ternyata selama ini Youngjae merubah pikirannya, juga karena _gesture_ terakhir yang Youngjae berikan pada Daehyun. Tangan direntangkan ke atas selebar mungkin dengan senyum merekah yang terlihat begitu konyol. "Errr.. _okay_ … yeahh _okay_ …" otak Daehyun masih belum bisa mendapatkan jawaban selain ' _yeah_ _okay'_

Youngjae buru-buru kembali ke posisi normal. Sedikit berdeham dan merapikan jasnya. "Jadi… hanya itu saja kan? Apa aku bisa kembali?"

Daehyun seketika menatap tajam mata Youngjae, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. " _Ani_! Ada satu hal lagi yang akan aku katakan kepadamu."

"Oh _God_ … kau benar-benar… ah baiklah cepat katakan!"

"Karena ini laguku dan kau memakainya tanpa sepengetahuanku, jadi sebagai bentuk tuntutanku kepada _namja_ pemarah sepertimu… aku akan meminta satu hal. Hanya satu hal, tapi kau harus mengabulkannya. Jika tidak, aku akan mengatakan ini kepada Kepala Sekolah jika kau melakukan pelanggaran _copyright_ terhadap laguku. Bagaimana?"

" _Heol_! Kau mengancamku eoh?! Lagipula kau sendiri kan yang menawarkannya kepadaku!"

"Iya, tapi waktu itu kau sudah menolaknya dengan kejam dan setelahnya kau mempelajari laguku diam-diam. Sangat keterlaluan!"

"Hhhh~~~ _arraseo_ … _arraseo_ … lagipula aku sudah minta maaf kepadamu kan barusan. Lalu apa yang kau mau?"

"Pesta akhir tahun nanti… di pesta itu kau akan tampil kan… aku hanya ingin… kau-tampil-bersamaku." Daehyun mempercepat kalimat terakhirnya dan mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan napas. Membuang pandangannya ke arah lain agar tidak bertemu pandang dengan mata berkilau Yoo Youngjae. Bagaimana jika sampai Youngjae menolaknya?

" _Nde_? Kau… apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?" Youngjae sempat merasa kaget atas permintaan Daehyun barusan, tetapi detik berikutnya entah mengapa hati Youngjae menyetujuinya hal itu. Dadanya terasa penuh dan bergemuruh. Bibirnya menahan senyum sekuat tenaga. Sungguh ini kebahagiaan keduanya hari ini.

"Ck! Iyaaa…" Daehyun menjawabnya dengan _gesture_ malas yang dibuat-buat.

"Baiklah aku setuju. Asal kau tau aku menerimanya karena tidak ingin mendapat masalah dari Kepala Sekolah. Akan tidak adil jika hanya kau yang meminta sesuatu dariku. Karena aku juga telah membawakan lagumu dengan baik, maka aku layak mendapatkan imbalan kan?"

 _YES_! Daehyun berteriak senang dalam hati dan tentu saja ia tidak akan memperlihatkanya, sebagai gantinya ia hanya berdeham pelan. "Apa yang kau mau?"

"Bukumu… buku musikmu yang penuh dengan catatan itu… err bolehkah aku memilikinya?" kali ini Youngjae benar-benar menatap Daehyun penuh harap. Dia benar-benar menginginkan buku itu, bukan karena ada hal yang lain, tetapi karena ada catatan tangan Daehyun yang menghiasi setiap lembarnya. Alasan yang aneh memang, tetapi Youngjae sudah terlanjur merasa bahwa hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang spesial yang harus ia miliki. "jadi bagaimana Daehyun-ah? boleh kan? Kumohon…"

" _Ne_ … _ne_ … _ne_ … kau boleh memilikinya, tidak perlu memohon seperti itu, tapi ingat kau harus menjaganya, karena buku itu juga penting bagiku."

"OH _JINJJA_?! KAU TIDAK BERCANDA KAN?! WUUUAAAHHH TERIMA KASIH BANYAK JUNG DAEHYUN! KAU YANG TERBAIK!" Youngjae melompat kegirangan kesana kemari. Sungguh! Demi Tuhan! Youngjae benar-benar bahagia. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa sesenang ini hanya karena mendapatkan sebuah buku 'bekas' dari orang lain. Bagi Youngjae ini bukan merupakan sebuah buku 'bekas', ini adalah buku teristimewa di antara buku-buku yang mahal sekalipun, karena di dalamnya ada banyak sekali coretan tangan yang membuktikan kerja keras seseorang dalam mendalami dan belajar musik dengan sunggu-sungguh. Ohhh… Youngjae ingin menangis rasanya.

Daehyun yang melihat Youngjae begitu kegirangan hanya bisa ikut tertawa. _Sebegitu istimewanya kah bukuku?_ "Tak masalah… dan ingat jangan sampai hilang, tapi ngomomg-ngomong kita harus kembali sekarang. Kau tidak penasaran apakah kau menang atau tidak heum?"

Youngjae yang sudah berhenti dengan kegirangannya, menatap Daehyun polos. "Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan kompetisinya… dan aku juga tidak tertarik dengan hadiahnya, jadi… lupakan saja hehe, lagipula aku ingin pulang…"

Daehyun menatap tak percaya kepada Youngjae. "Itu Macau dan kau tidak tertarik?! _Daebak_ …" Youngjae hanya tersenyum kecut dan menggeleng lucu. "baiklah kita pulang saja… aku akan mengantarmu." Daehyun berjalan mendahului Youngjae dan sebelum benar-benar sampai pada pintu, panggilan keras Youngjae menahannya dan membuat Daehyun menoleh.

"TEMAN?" Youngjae yang sepertinya mengerti akan kebingungan Daehyun segera melanjutkan teriakannya. "AYO KITA BERTEMAN JUNG DAEHYUN!" teriak Youngjae dengan keras dan ia mengakhirinya dengan senyuman yang sungguh manis. Bukan lagi senyuman sinis seorang Yoo Youngjae, tetapi senyuman pertemanan yang terasa begitu tulus.

DEG. Daehyun terpaku sejenak dengan senyuman dan perkataan Yoo Youngjae. Teman? Jadi sekarang Youngjae sudah menganggapnya sebagai teman? Itu artinya Youngjae sudah melunakkan sedikit hatinya untuk Daehyun kan? Apakah hanya sebatas teman? Tidak bisakah lebih? Sahabat… mungkin? Atau… tidak, Daehyun tidak akan berpikiran lebih jauh untuk saat ini, ia tidak boleh menginginkan hal yang lebih dari ini, Youngjae menganggapnya sebagai teman saja sudah cukup. Tak apa, begini saja sudah membuatnya sangat bahagia. Sungguh ia sangat bahagia.

"Teman…" Daehyun membalas senyuman Youngjae tak kalah tulus. Mereka berdua berdiri saling berhadapan, walaupun dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh, tetapi tidak membuat senyum itu lepas dari bibir masing-masing. Saling tersenyum sebagai bentuk awal pertemanan mereka.

.

.

TBC (P.S : baca Author Note ya yeorobun ;) thank you~~ )

.

.

 **ANNYEONG YEOROBUUUNNNN** … HAAIIIII LY COMEBACK! I MISS Y'ALL ! masih ingat sama Ly? ada yang kangen Ly? /GAK ADAAAA/ okay okay.. akhirnyaaaaa bisa kembali lagi Ya Allah alhamdulillah.. maaf semuanyaaa karena selama ini Ly kena **WRITER'S BLOCK** TT_TT **.** Jadi selama ini Ly enggak tau harus nulis apa. Enggak ada ide sama sekali yang menarik. Setiap mau nulis selalu stuck di situ dan enggak ngerti harus ngelanjutin kayak gimana dan pas bisa nulis banyak, waktu itu udh nulis 1.000 kata lebih dan itu udh lumayan bgt bagi Ly, tapi pada akhirnya enggak bisa Ly share karena enggak ada feelnya sama sekali. Trus Ly buat cerita baru lagi, tapi tetep gagal dan pernah di depan laptop berjam-jam cuman diem doang, trus tiap udh nulis dikit ujung2nya Ly hapus lagi. Parah banget pokoknya kawan dan jujur Ly stress karena enggak bisa nulis kayak biasanya. Kalo di antara reader ada yang author, pasti ngerti kok gimana rasanya. DAN KEMAREN TEPAT PADA HARI JUMAT, LY MENDAPATKAN IDE DARI SESEORANG, TERIMA KASIH BANGET, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK ADIKKU TERCINTA SEPANJANG MASA. MAKASIH MAKASIH MAKASIH. Ly mulai nulis lagi, dari hari jumat hingga hari ini (minggu) akhirnya taraaaaaaa terciptalah suatu karya daejae fanfiction. Ff ini merupakan ff dalam masa penyembuhan dari writer's block, jadi maaf banget karena banyaknya kekurangan dalam tulisan Ly kali ini.

Untuk yang sudah mereview ff Ly yang happydamchuday – I Love You More sama When Love Come, terima kasih sebanyak banyaknya. Selama ini review kalian semua menjadi penyemangat Ly untuk comeback, karena Ly selalu ngebaca ulang review2 dari kalian dan ada kah yang masih menunggu When Love Come? Ada yang masih ingat sama ff itu? jika ada yang masih menunggu, maaf tunggu sebentaaarrr lagi. Ff itu bakal aku lanjut dan Insya Allah enggak bakalan discontinue dan makasih juga karena udh nunggu updatenya.

Btw ini ff aslinya oneshot, tapi entah mengapa jadi two shots -_- /halah yo wes lah rapopo/

Okee sekian, terima kasih karena sudah membaca Author Note dari Ly. Sayang kalian semua…

Annyeong ;)

-LY-

#foreverwithbap


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Special Things in Your Life

Author: Ly

Genre: Romance, Drama, School life

Main cast: Jung Daehyun and Yoo Youngjae (Daejae Couple)

Othe cast: Bang Yongguk, Im Jaebum, Byun Baekhyun, Han Yeunha (OC)

Rating: T

Type: Two shots

Disclaimer: This story is mine. Don't plagiarize please.. thank you :)

Warning: Boys Love and typo(s)

Summary: ketika kau menanyakan hal spesial apa yang ada di dalam hidupku, maka aku akan menjawab bernafas, mengapa? Karena pada saat aku masih bisa bernafas, itu tandanya aku masih hidup, dan aku masih bisa berada di sampingmu secara nyata…

.

.

STORY BEGIN

.

.

Chapter 2 (ENDING)

.

.

Youngjae berjalan santai di koridor sekolah yang nampak ramai –karena saat ini jam istirahat sedang berlangsung– seraya memakan _ice cream vanilla_ yang ia beli di kantin 5 menit yang lalu. Berjalan dengan pandangan lurus ke depan tanpa peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Raut wajah _cuek_ dan tangan kiri yang sengaja ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya membuatnya terlihat sedikit angkuh. Para murid –terutama murid perempuan– yang memenuhi koridor sekolah terlihat berkumpul dan berdesas-desus lirih ketika Youngjae berjalan melewati mereka.

" _Oh lihatlah… sekarang dia berubah menjadi tampan. Dia seperti baru melakukan operasi plastik haha."_

" _Dia memang tampan, tapi sepertinya dia anak yang sombong. Lihat saja cara jalannya…"_

" _Dia semakin angkuh saja dan apa kau melihatnya kemarin? Dia bernyanyi dengan luar biasa… daebak!"_

" _Eo… aku melihatnya dan katanya itu lagu ciptaan dari anak kelas 2-C."_

" _Oh jinjja?! Apa dia sudah mendapatkan persetujuan terlebih dahulu? Jika tidak, dia akan terkena masalah copyright! Ck ck ck!"_

" _Sepertinya sudah. Buktinya tidak ada pengumuman apapun dari Kepala Sekolah."_

" _Dia kan anak kesayangan. Lomba apapun selalu saja dia yang menjadi perwakilan. Jadi mana mungkin dia mendapatkan masalah. Aigoo jeongmal aku kesal sekali!"_

" _Apa dia akan menjadi trainee setelah ini?"_

" _Yah mungkin saja, tapi aku tidak yakin dia akan menjadi member boyband. Mungkin dia akan berakhir menjadi solois. Siapa yang akan mau segrup dengan patung sepertinya… hahaha…"_

" _Mungkin saja dia akan menjadi trainee SM. Ah, tidak… mungkin YG?"_

" _Ku dengar dia diam-diam sudah menjadi trainee di JYP!"_

" _MWO?! Anak sepertinya menjadi trainee di JYP?! Ini tidak bisa dipercaya…"_

Bla bla bla… Youngjae hanya bisa memutar bola matanya jengah dan menghela nafasnya kesal. Mulut mereka benar-benar minta diremat! _Ice cream vanilla_ yang berada dalam genggaman tangan kanan Youngjae berbunyi 'KRAK' menandakan _cone ice cream_ itu remuk karena diremas kuat oleh si pemilik. Dengan berjalan sambil membuang _ice cream_ yang sudah hancur itu ke tempat sampah, Youngjae menghampiri salah satu gerombolan murid perempuan yang bergunjing di belakangnya. Sepertinya salah satu di antara mereka menjadi _fangirl_ dadakan kemarin. "Hai, kau Yeunha kan? Han Yeunha, benar?" tanya Youngjae dengan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

Gadis itu –Han Yeunha– yang merasa pundaknya ditepuk dan namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang, segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan betapa terkejutnya ia dengan orang yang menyapanya barusan. Matanya terbelalak dan keringat sebesar bulir jagung mulai menghiasi keningnya. Sedangkan teman-temannya hanya bisa berdehem keras sambil salah tingkah. Seperti maling yang tertangkap basah sedang mencuri. "O-O-Ohh _o-o-opp-oppa an-anyyeonghasaeyo… ne…_ aku Han Yeunha…" setelahnya ia hanya bisa menyengir tidak bersalah kepada Youngjae.

"Ah, benar dugaanku… haha aku masih mengingatmu dengan jelas karena kau kan yang paling heboh di antara penonton. Ah! bahkan kau hampir menangis melihatku waktu itu… dan juga… kau sampai mengikutiku ke belakang panggung kan untuk meminta tanda tanganku, benar?" kata Youngjae telak dan langsung membuat Yeunha bungkam seketika.

Teman-teman Yeunha melotot seketika ke arahnya, seakan-akan meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut akan perkataan yang Youngjae lontarkan barusan, sedangkan si gadis penggosip ini hanya bisa menahan malu yang teramat sangat. Dia terus menundukkan kepalanya dan bergerak gelisah. Meremat jas SOPA-nya kuat-kuat saat semua murid di sana menatapnya dengan penuh intimidasi.

"Aku juga ingin berterima kasih karena kau telah memujiku tampan. Yah… setidaknya hidung dan mataku asli, bukan buatan dokter sepertimu." Kata-kata Youngjae yang datar, tepat menancap dihati Yeunha.

UHUK. Han Yeunha terbatuk seketika. Dadanya begitu tertohok. Bagaimana Yoo Youngjae bisa tahu jika ia melakukan operasi plastik?! " _O-oppa_ bagaimana… bagaimana… kau bisa tahu?" Yeunha menatap Youngjae tidak percaya. Harusnya ini merupakan sebuah rahasia yang tidak boleh siapapun tahu!

"Temanmu… gadis yang ada di sebelahmu itu, dia sering sekali membicarakan hidungmu yang terlalu mancung dan matamu yang terlalu besar saat dia berada ruang latihan _vocal_. Semua orang ada di sana, kecuali kau, tentu saja. Asal kau tahu rahasiamu ini sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Jadi salahkan saja dia." Gadis yang ditunjuk Youngjae seketika mengalihkan pandangan dengan menggeram tertahan.

"Dan untuk soal _copy_ – " kata-kata Youngjae terputus karena ada seseorang yang menginterupsinya dari belakang. Youngjae menoleh dan mendapati 'teman' barunya sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan sedikit tergesa dan seperti sedang menahan emosi.

"Aku yang memberikan laguku kepadanya, jadi jangan sok ikut campur, lalu… memangnya kenapa jika Youngjae menjadi kesayangan guru-guru dan Kepala Sekolah? Apa itu menjadi urusan kalian? Youngjae pantas mendapatkannya karena dia memang memiliki kemampuan hebat dalam bernyanyi dan otak cerdas yang kalian semua tidak bisa miliki… dia memang _cuek_ , tapi setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang kalian yang selalu bergosip. Sudahlah… bilang saja jika kalian hanya iri karena tidak bisa sehebat Yoo Youngjae." Daehyun berkata telak dan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya agar semua orang di sana –tanpa terkecuali– mendengarnya berbicara.

Youngjae yang melihat Daehyun sedang membelanya hanya bisa terpanah. Begitu tidak masuk akal bagaimana Daehyun bisa datang dengan tiba-tiba dan membelanya seperti pahlawan saat ini. Dadanya bergemuruh ketika melihat bagaimana cara Daehyun membelanya, lalu membentak gadis-gadis bermulut busuk di sana, dan mengusir semua orang untuk bubar. Entahlah… ini hanya terasa begitu romantis seperti halnya didrama korea yang sering ibunya tonton.

"Youngjae-ah, kau tak apa? Tidak usah dipikirkan perkataan busuk mereka semua. Aku sudah memberi mereka pelajaran. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir haha…" Daehyun mengakhiri perkataannya dengan senyum menenangkan untuk Youngjae. Sedangkan Youngjae hanya bisa terus menatap dalam mata Daehyun tanpa mengeluarkan kata sedikitpun. _Kenapa kau begitu baik, eoh?_ Youngjae terus melamun dan membuat Daehyun sedikit khawatir, lalu Daehyun mengguncang bahunya pelan. "Youngjae-ah?"

"O-oh… o-oh… _ne_ … aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku harus kembali ke kelas." Youngjae berujar kaku dan berjalan menjauh dari Daehyun, tetapi sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, Youngjae menoleh kepadanya dan berujar, " _gomawo_ … _chingu_ …" lalu setelahnya Youngjae melesat pergi dengan langkah tergesah. Sumpah ia gugup setengah mati!

"Sama-sama… _chingu_ …" Daehyun tersenyum dan segera berbalik arah. Melanjutnya tujuan awalnya yang sempat tertunda. "ahhh sial! Aku bisa dihukum oleh Yongguk _hyung_ jika terlambat begini! Tapi tak apa yang penting aku bisa membantu Youngjae tadi… hhh… semoga tidak ada yang mengganggunya lagi… kasian sekali anak itu…"

.

.

BRAK. Suara keras itu berasal dari pintu kayu yang dibuka paksa oleh Daehyun. Memang sedikit berlebihan, tetapi mengingat yang menunggunya di ruang studio adalah seorang kakak kelas paling sangar di SOPA, membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir lebih lanjut. Ia lalu masuk dengan tergesah dan mendapati seorang Bang Yongguk sedang duduk nyaman di kursinya yang berhadapan dengan _audio mixer soundboard_ , sepertinya kakak kelasnya yang terlihat galak itu sedang serius membuat lagu. Tidak ingin menambah keributan lagi, akhirnya Daehyun berjalan perlahan menghampiri Yongguk dan berdiri di belakangnya dengan jari-jarinya yang ia sematkan satu sama lain.

"Yongguk _hyung_ _mianhae_ … aku ada sedikit urusan tadi, jadi aku terlambat menemuimu… sekali lagi maafkan aku. Kumohon maafkan aku…" Kata Daehyun gemetar. Pria yang memiliki _mole_ di bawah mata kirinya itu segera membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali agar Yongguk memaafkannya, terlebih lagi agar kakak kelas _killer_ itu tidak memarahinya habis-habisan. _Kau akan menjadi potongan daging dipiring makan siangnya Jung Daehyun!_ Membayangkan hal itu membuat bulu kuduk Daehyun berdiri seketika.

"Eo." Yongguk hanya mengangguk sekilas tanpa menolehkan pandangannya ke arah belakang –tempat di mana Daehyun berdiri dengan kaki lemas selentur jelly buatan neneknya yang tinggal di Busan– sedangkan Daehyun yang sudah hampir mati lemas tadi, seketika dibuat melongo oleh respon Yongguk barusan. Apa?! Hanya seperti itu?! Bahkan Daehyun sudah membayangkan adegan film _gore_ ketika daging ditubuhnya dicabik-cabik paksa oleh jari-jari lentik milik Yongguk –Daehyun memang mengakui Yongguk memiliki jari-jari seperti perempuan– baiklah lupakan…

"Jadi… bolehkah aku duduk Yongguk _hyung_?" Daehyun sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan melirik Yongguk takut-takut dan sekali lagi, Yongguk hanya mengangguk sekilas tanpa melihatnya dan Daehyun yang mendapatkan tanggapan seperti itu dibuat bingung oleh tingkahnya yang tidak biasa. _Apa ada yang salah dengan Yongguk hyung? Hhh molla… setidaknya ini lebih baik dari pada dia marah-marah seperti beruang kelaparan._ Kata Daehyun dalam hati. Ia lalu segera duduk di samping kanan kakak kelas pemarah itu.

"Apa kau berbicara sesuatu Jung Daehyun?" Yongguk berkata datar tanpa memandang Daehyun.

" _NDE_?! A-a- _aniiii_ … _Aniyooo_ … sungguh aku tidak berbicara apapun. Aku berani bersumpah!" Daehyun segera mengibas-kibaskan tangannya ke depan dan salah tingkah sambil tertawa-tawa tidak jelas. _APA SEKARANG DIA MEMILIKI KEMAMPUAN UNTUK MEMBACA PIKIRAN SESEORANG?! WOAH DAEBAK!_ Daehyun hanya bisa menjerit tertahan dalam hati.

"Jangan berlebihan. Aku hanya bertanya… lalu, kau membawanya kan sekarang?" tanya Yongguk sambil fokus menekan-nekan tombol-tombol di sana, lalu beralih ke sesuatu –yang apa itu Daehyun tidak mengetahui apa fungsinya jika boleh jujur– untuk diputar dan beralih lagi ke tombol yang lain yang hanya bisa digeser ke atas dan ke bawah yang sekarang Yongguk sedang menggeser tombol tersebut ke atas. Daehyun hanya bisa melongo seperti orang bodoh melihat Yongguk bekerja membuat lagu.

Yongguk yang mengetahui 'anak didik'nya ini kembali melakukan hal tidak berguna, berdehem sekilas untuk menyadarkan keterpakuan Daehyun akan dirinya. Deheman keras itu menyadarkan Daehyun dan membuatnya buru-buru mengambil sesuatu yang diinginkan Yongguk dari dalam sakunya.

"Eo… ini Yongguk _hyung_." Daehyun berkata sopan sambil mengambil 3 lembar kertas musik yang ia simpan disaku jasnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Yongguk yang seketika langsung mengerutkan dari saat menerima kertas musik yang di dalamnya tertulis lagu karya Daehyun sediri. Bukan lagu Daehyun yang bermasalah, tetapi karena ada sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Kau memakai kertas? Di mana bukumu?" Yongguk bertanya seraya membaca lagu karya Daehyun dengan teliti.

"Ahhh itu… aku memberikannnya kepada Youngjae." Daehyun berdeham, lalu menggesek ujung hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya sendiri. Mengapa ia mendadak salah tingkah?

"Kau memberikannya?! Kau tidak sayang pada bukumu? Aku tahu benda itu sangat berharga untukmu Daehyun-ah… sudah banyak lagu yang kau buat di sana. Apa kau memberikannya secara cuma-cuma?" Yongguk menatap Daehyun penasaran. Hanya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya.

"Jujur saja aku tidak merasa menyesal, karena ku kira buku ku berada ditangan yang tepat, lagi pula aku tidak memberikannya secara cuma-cuma. Aku mendapatkan sesuatu dari itu hehe… yah semacam timbal balik antara aku dengan Youngjae haha…"

" _Mworago_?"

"Di pesta akhir tahun nanti Youngjae bersedia berduet bersamaku… jadi kurasa kita impas."

Yongguk lantas tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Daehyun. Setelah meredakan tawanya yang sempat pecah, akhirnya Yongguk memandang Daehyun penuh tanya. "Ahhh aku mengerti jadi lagu ini untuk duetmu bersama Youngjae?" kata Yongguk sambil mengibas-kibaskan 3 lembar kertas musik yang berada di dalam genggaman tangan kanannya.

 _Bang_! Yongguk sangat tepat. Daehyun hanya tersenyum malu-malu menanggapi dan mengangguk perlahan. "Apakah terlihat begitu jelas Yongguk _hyung_?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu secara langsung saja kepada Youngjae? Kenapa harus repot-repot membuat lagu seperti ini? Ck ck kekanakan sekali."

"Heyyy itu namanya romantis Yongguk _hyung_ , setidaknya aku telah melakukan sesuatu untuk mendekatinya, tidak sepertimu yang hanya bisa diam selama 3 tahun padahal kau sangat menyukai Himchan _hyung_. Ck pengecut sekali."

"Yak Jung! Apa kau mau lagu mu ini tidak jadi di- _release_ hah?!"

"Kenapa _hyung_ marah eoh?! _Hyung_ duluan yang mengejekku dan lagi pula itu kenyataan. Jangan sering marah-marah Yongguk _hyung_ , Himchan _hyung_ akan semakin menjauhimu karena ketakutan dengan wajahmu yang sangat menyeramkan ketika marah dan lakukanlah sesuatu untuk membuat kalian dekat! _Aisshh jinjja_!"

"Aku sudah mencoba meredam amarahku Daehyun-ah… dan bukannya aku tidak mau mencoba mendekatinya… hanya saja… sepertinya… dia tidak suka padaku sejak awal…" perkataan Yongguk begitu datar, seperti tidak ada yang sesuatu yang terjadi. Yongguk seperti ini bukan berarti dia tidak terluka, hanya saja Yongguk tidak ingin memperlihatkan rasa sakitnya.

Daehyun yang melihat Yongguk seperti itu hanya mampu menghela napas kecewa. "Sepertinya kita sama Yongguk _hyung_ dan lagi pula Youngjae baru mengenalku selama 3 minggu _hyung_ dan jika dihitung sampai hari ini, ia telah mengenalku selama 3 minggu 12 hari… tidak sepertiku yang sudah mengetahuinya sejak seleksi masuk SOPA." Daehyun menjeda kalimatnya sesaat hanya untuk tersenyum mengenang hari itu. "waktu itu dia begitu polos dan lugu… wajahnya juga sangat manis… ahhh _gwiyeopta…"_

Yongguk hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Daehyun yang kasmaran akan Youngjae. Anggap saja mereka sama kali ini. "Tapi setidaknya aku akan berusaha untuk terlihat lebih tenang… aku tidak akan lagi menjadi Yongguk yang mudah marah… yah seperti yang Himchan inginkan… tapi aku tidak yakin dia akan memedulikan perubahan sikapku haha." Yongguk hanya bisa tertawa hambar.

"Ahhh jadi itu alasan kau tidak memarahiku tadi. Karena Himchan _hyung_?"

"Eum… dia mengatakan aku terlihat lebih baik jika tidak marah dan… tersenyum."

"Ahahahaha sepertinya sudah ada kemajuan. Bagus Yongguk _hyung_!" Daehyun hanya mengacungi jempol pada Yongguk yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Sudahlah jangan membahasnya. Kau ingin lagumu tidak selesai?" Yongguk lalu berdeham dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin walaupun jantungnya kini berdetak sedikit kencang. Jujur ia mendadak gugup saat ini, ia mencoba meredamnya, tetapi bukannya malah terlihat tenang, kegugupan Yongguk malah terlihat dengan jelas saat ini dan Daehyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

Yoo Youngjae menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri dan mengetuk-ketukkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya ke atas meja belajarnya. Pandangan pemuda manis itu kosong ke depan, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran matematika yang sedang diajarkan oleh Lee _Sonsaengnim_. Pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana. Membayangkan begitu baiknya seorang Jung Daehyun kepadanya akhir-akhir ini. Apa dia memang baik kepada semua orang atau…? Youngjae hanya bisa berkata dalam hati dan hal itu membuatnya mendesah perlahan.

Im Jaebum –teman sebangku Youngjae– yang melihat gelagat aneh darinya segera menolehkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda manis yang kali ini menelungkupkan kepalanya di antara kedua siku tangannya yang telipat. "Youngjae-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" bisiknya perlahan. Sebisa mungkin ia berbisik dengan pelan agar suaranya tidak terdengar oleh Lee _saem_. Oh ayolah… siapa yang ingin membuat masalah dengan guru?

Youngjae yang mendengar panggilan berbisik dari Jaebum hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan –masih dalam posisi tertelungkupnya–, sungguh ia malas untuk sekedar menegakkan kepalanya dan bisakah Im Jaebum yang cerewet itu tidak mengganggunya saat ini?!

Pria seumuran Youngjae itu mendengus kesal melihat respon seadanya yang Youngjae berikan, "Yaa… jangan terus begini! Kau ingin dimarahi Lee _ssaem_ hah?!" kali ini nada berbisik Jaebum terlihat kesal dan menuntut.

Youngjae menggeram tertahan. Jaebum memang tidak bisa untuk tidak mengganggunya, dasar manusia karet! –Youngjae menamainya manusia karet karena Jaebum sangat pandai menari– dan untuk mencegah Jaebum bertindak lebih menyebalkan lagi, akhirnya pria bersurai hitam pekat itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menegakkan badannya lalu berbisik marah kepada Jaebum, "Kau puas sekarang Im Jaebum?!" dan Jaebum hanya tersenyum tidak jelas menanggapi Youngjae.

"Hehe _arraseo_ … _arraseo_ … _mianhae_ … jadi apa kau tak apa Youngjae-ah? maksudku… hari ini kau terlihat tidak bersemangat…" Jaebum sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Lee _Sonsaengnim_ yang sedang sibuk menulis rumus-rumus dan Jaebum sangat yakin ia tidak akan cepat mengerti tentang rumus itu.

"Hmm… aku tak apa…" Youngjae hanya berdeham dan membalas malas. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke rumus-rumus yang ditulis guru membosankan itu di papan. Youngjae melihatnya sekilas dengan _poker_ _face_ andalannya lalu berbalik memandang Jaebum. "psstt Im Jaebum… ayo kita membolos…"

Jaebum hanya melotot memandang Youngjae, tak kuasa hanya untuk sekedar berteriak. Yoo Youngjae membolos?! Oh, apakah ini pertanda sebentar lagi akan kiamat?! Jaebum memandang _horror_ Youngjae dan berkata dengan terbata. "K-kau serius?!"

Youngjae mengangguk mantap dan seketika ia mengacungkan tangannya dan memanggil Lee _Sonsaengnim_ dengan keras. " _Ssaem_! Bolehkan aku ijin ke toilet?" Lee _Sonsaengnim_ menoleh dan tanpa menunggu 3 menit berlalu sia-sia, pria berumur 64 tahun itu mengangguk dan Youngjae segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan sebelum ia berlalu pergi, ia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Jaebum. "susul aku ke atap sekolah setelah 3 menit, _arrachi_? Aku hanya tidak ingin Lee _ssaem_ curiga…"

Jebum hanya menggangguk kaku. _Youngjae mungkin benar-benar sakit hari ini…_ Jaebum berkata dalam hati sambil terus memandang Youngjae yang sudah hilang di balik pintu kayu kelas mereka. Kelas 2-A.

.

.

Youngjae berdiri tenang seraya memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin Kota Seoul yang menerpa wajah manisnya dengan lembut. Rambut hitam legamnya yang begitu halus bergerak perlahan seakan menari mengikuti arah angin. Ia lalu merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dan menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar yang jujur saja, jarang sekali ia dapatkan dan setelahnya ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan dan memandang hamparan gedung-gedung pencakar langit di hadapannya. Sangat cantik. Sungguh ini sangat menakjubkan bagi Youngjae. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyadari bahwa Seoul begitu indah semenjak 14 tahun ia hidup sebagai warga Korea Selatan. Membolos ternyata hal yang menyenangkan juga. Youngjae akan melakukan hal ini lain kali haha…

TAP TAP TAP

Derap langkah kaki seseorang membuyarkan fantasi menyenangkan Youngjae yang ingin membolos lagi. Youngjae memutar badannya ke belakang dan mendapati Im Jaebum sedang berjalan tergesah ke arahnya. Dengan sedikit berkeringat dingin, Jaebum menghampiri Youngjae yang memasang _poker_ _face_. "Kau benar-benar sakit Yoo Youngjae! Ingat, aku tidak akan melakukan ini lagi, walaupun kau memohon kepadaku. Kau sudah gila, bagaimana jika Lee _ssaem_ mengetahuinya?!" ughh… Im Jaebum dengan segala kecerewetannya. Bagaimana Youngjae bisa lupa akan hal itu?!

Youngjae memutar bola matanya jengah dan berkata, "Lee _ssaem_ bahkan tidak ingat siapa yang izin ke toilet tadi dan aku menjamin hal itu! Lagi pula kita sudah absen diawal kan? Jadi Im Jaebum kau tidak perlu khawatir. Lagi pula ini menyenangkan juga ternyata haha…"

Jaebum sedikit kaget melihat sisi lain dari Youngjae. Entahlah, mungkin ini sisi lain dari Youngjae yang sedikit lebih lepas. Rasa kesal yang sempat sedikit memuncak tadi, seketika sirna dan berganti dengan senyuman saat melihat Youngjae yang 'lain' seperti ini. Yoo Youngjae yang seperti ini terlihat lebih menyenangkan. "Baiklah… baiklah… maafkan aku. Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Tidak mungkin kau mengajakku membolos tanpa ada alasan yang jelas."

Youngjae memutar lagi badannya dan menghadap hamparan gedung-gedung indah itu. Menatapnya kosong. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu yang mungkin… eumm… sedikit pribadi…" agak sedikit memalukan mungkin pada akhirnya, tetapi sungguh Youngjae tidak tahu harus bertanya kepada siapa lagi selain temannya satu ini.

Jaebum berjalan dan berdiri tepat di samping kiri Youngjae. " _Wae_?! Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Aku benar kan? Hah sudah ku duga!" katanya sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, _chingu-ya_?"

"Begini… err aku tahu sifatmu, jadi ku mohon kau jawab saja dan jangan bertanya apapun lebih lanjut, _arrachi_?" Jaebum hanya mengangguk patuh dan Youngjae kembali bertanya, "jadi… apa yang kau rasakan saat kau jatuh cinta terhadap Jinyoung? Lalu disaat kau bertemu dengan Jinyoung apa yang kau lakukan? Dan… apa kau terus memikirkannya? Maksudku… setiap saat."

" _MWO_?!"

"JAWAB SAJA IM JAEBUM!"

Jaebum menjauhkan wajahnya sambil menutup telinganya rapat. Sedikit mengernyih mendengar semprotan amarah dari Youngjae. " _arraseoooo_ … jangan berteriak begitu. Aku hanya terkejut karena kau bertanya hal yang aneh tsk…"

Jaebum menghela napasnya berat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan aneh dari Youngjae. "Aku ingin terus melihatnya, entah dari dekat atau jauh. Aku akan mencari berbagai cara untuk bertemu dengannya, tapi setelah kita bertemu, sesuatu dalam diriku akan menyuruhku untuk bersikap tidak peduli padanya dan akhirnya aku akan berjalan menjauh darinya, lalu setelah berada pada jarak yang cukup aman, dadaku terasa bergemuruh dan ingin sekali rasanya aku berteriak seperti seorang gadis gila haha... Yaahhh seperti itu, sederhana tapi sangat menyedikan kadang, disaat aku menyadari dia tidak akan mungkin ku dapatkan."

Youngjae hanya diam. Menyimak dengan baik apa yang disampaikan oleh Jaebum.

Jaebum membuang napasnya perlahan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Sebenarnya aku bukan orang yang akan terus memikirkan hal itu lama-lama… maksudku, aku tidak seperti mereka yang dengan bebas mencintai orang lain. Aku tidak akan memikirkan hal yang seperti itu muluk-muluk, tapi entah kenapa harapan untuk mendapatkan Jinyoung selalu tidak bisa terkendali. Harapan besar itu selalu saja muncul tiba-tiba Jae-ah… dan terkadang harapan itu akan membuat hatiku berdenyut nyeri. Aku hanya bisa selalu mengatakan 'aku ingin Jinyoung selalu bisa di sisiku' tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun hingga… Jinyoung sudah bersama dengan orang lain."

"Akhirnya aku menyadari hal itu, perkataan yang sering orang lain katakan disaat putus cinta, 'kau akan tersenyum dan berbahagia untuknya disaat ia mulai bersama orang lain, walau kau terluka' begitulah… jadi jika kau menemukan orang yang tepat untuk kau cintai, jangan menjadi orang bodoh sepertiku yang melepaskan cintanya begitu saja. Kau harus berusaha dulu hingga kau benar-benar berada pada titik kau tidak bisa lagi mengejarnya… setidaknya kau harus melakukan sesuatu… jangan diam saja sepertiku…" Jaebum mengakhiri perkataannya dengan tersenyum manis pada Youngjae. Lebih tepatnya tersenyum manis untuk menutupi hatinya yang perih.

Youngjae sepenuhnya terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka jika Jaebum yang banyak tingkah dan cerewet bisa serapuh ini. Youngjae benar-benar baru mengetahui hal ini sekarang jika Jaebum ternyata memang sangat mencintai Jinyoung. Im Jaebum memang sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya kepada Jinyoung dari siapapun. "Aku tidak tahu jika kau… benar-benar menyukai Jinyoung, ku pikir… itu hanya sekedar rasa suka biasa… _mianhae_ … aku tidak bermaksud Jaebum-ah…"

"Hahaha… _gwaenchana_ , aku tahu itu… aku memang sengaja menyembunyikannya hanya agar Jinyoung tidak terganggu dengan perasaanku… lalu, bisa kau ceritakan padaku siapa sekarang yang kau sukai. Haha… tidak mungkin kan kau bertanya soal cinta jika kau tidak menyukai seseorang sekarang… katakan saja padaku, anggap saja ini sebagai timbal balik karena aku sudah mengatakan hal yang ku sembunyikan dari semua orang kepadamu. Bagimana Yoo Youngjae?"

Kedua _marble_ coklat berbinar Youngjae membulat sempurna. Apa yang harus Youngjae katakan? Tidak mungkin kan jika ia mengatakan kepada Jaebum bahwa ia tertarik pada murid laki-laki kelas 2-C tersebut. Lagi pula ia baru bertemu dengannya 3 minggu, oh mungkin 3 minggu lebih, atau sebulan? Youngjae bahkan tidak ingat, tetapi yang Youngjae tahu ia hanya tertarik pemuda tampan itu, tidak… tidak untuk menyukainya, mungkin… Ouhh harus bagaimana Youngjae sekarang?!

.

.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore tepat yang menandakan jam sekolah telah usai. Bell berdering dan siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang memilih untuk pulang mengistirahatkan badannya yang remuk, ada yang masih harus berlelah-lelah ria untuk latihan menyanyi, menari, maupun _acting_. Seperti halnya pemuda kelas 2-C yang memiliki _mole_ di bawah mata kirinya yang saat ini sedang sibuk berlatih bernyanyi untuk acara akhir tahunnya.

"Daehyun-ah?" Daehyun berhenti bernyanyi sejenak untuk menolehkan pandangannya ke belakang dan menemukan Baekhyun sedang berjalan membawa 2 botol air mineral dingin ke arahnya. "pesananmu…" Baekhyun berkata sambil menyodorkan botol air mineral dingin tersebut kepada Daehyun.

Daehyun segera membukanya dan meneguknya seketika, membuat jakun tersebut bergerak naik turun dengan _sexy_. "Haaahhhh segar sekaliii… _gomawo_ Baek…" Daehyun tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun yang membalasnya dengan senyuman juga, lalu ia mengangguk perlahan.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang eoh?" tanya Baekhyun sambil duduk di samping kiri Daehyun yang masih berdiri, sehingga menyebabkan pria mungil itu harus mendongak menatap Daehyun ketika berbicara.

"Tidak… aku harus latihan… aku akan mengisi acara akhir tahun juga, jadi aku harus benar-benar mempersiapkannya dengan maksimal." Jawab Daehyun sambil membolak balik kertas musik yang ada ditangannya.

"Ahhh acara itu… hhh… aku bahkan belum menemukan _partner_ -ku. Sepertinya aku akan tampil solo nanti."

"Kenapa tidak bersama dengan Chanyeol?" Daehyun menyeletuk tiba-tiba dan hal itu seketika membuat Baekhyun tersedak saat ia tengah sibuk menenggak air dibotolnya. Daehyun yang meilhat itu, langsung menepuk punggung Baekhyun 5 kali. "yak kau tak apa?"

"Uhuk… uhuk… _ne_ … _ne_ … apa katamu tadi? dengan siapa? Si tiang itu? hah yang benar saja!"

"Err… apa kau ada masalah dengannya?"

"Bukan ada masalah lagi, tapi aku membencinya! Jadi kumohon dengan amat sangat jangan membahasnya lagi. Kau mengerti Daehyun-ssi?" Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Mendadak ia ingin pulang sekarang. Mendengar nama Chanyeol membuatnya tidak _mood_ latihan karena amarahnya yang tiba-tiba berada diubun-ubun dan rasanya kepalanya ingin meledak. _Aku tidak akan mengampunimu Park-sialan-gila-bedebah-Chanyeol!_ Baekhyun berjalan ke arah pintu sambil terus mengumpat. Menyumpah serapah si tiang listrik berjalan.

"Ooiii tuan Byun! Kau tidak ingin latihan hah?!" Daehyun terpaksa harus berteriak karena melihat Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh dan hampir mendekati pintu.

"TIDAK! AKU INGIN PULANG! AKU TIDAK _MOOD_ LAT-OHH YOUNGJAE?!" perkataan Baekhyun terputus karena melihat Youngjae yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Youngjae mematung melihat Baekhyun yang berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya. "hehe _mian_ … apa kau terkejut? Itu… Daehyun… dia berteriak memanggilku, jadi aku balas berteriak dan aku tidak tau jika ada kau. Apa kau ingin masuk? Apa kau mencari Daehyun?"

Skakmat. Tepat sekali. Memang benar Youngjae sedang mencari Daehyun, maka dari itu dia berdiri di depan kelasnya. Bukan untuk hal yang penting memang, tetapi hanya untuk… melihat Daehyun saja. Entahlah tiba-tiba ia hanya ingin melihat Daehyun, tetapi setelah ia melihat ada Baekhyun juga di sana, Youngjae jadi mengurungkan niatnya. " _Ani_ … aku hanya kebetulan lewat. Baiklah aku akan pulang… selamat sore Baekhyun…" Youngjae memberikan senyuman manis sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Ia berpikir jika ia berlama-lama di sana, ia mengganggu mereka berdua. Youngjae hanya tidak ingin mengganggu.

"YOUNGJAE-AH!" teriakan itu langsung menghentikan langkah Youngjae. Suara itu… Youngjae tahu benar siapa pemilik suara nyaring itu. Youngjae tersenyum kecil di balik badannya lalu berdeham pelan sebelum membalik badan menghadap Daehyun yang menatapnya dari depan kelas 2-C. Daehyun melambaikan tangan seperti anak TK disaat ia melihat Youngjae yang menoleh ke arahnya dan mau tak mau membuat Youngjae ikut melambaikan tangannya juga.

Daehyun berjalan mendekati Youngjae dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Selamat kau sudah mendapatkan juara 2. Maaf baru mengatakannya sekarang. Aku lupa mengatakannya tadi hehe…" lalu Daehyun menatap tas ransel Youngjae. "kau ingin pulang sekarang? Nanti saja pulangnya… aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepadamu…"

Youngjae balas menatap Daehyun. Youngjae baru mengetahui jika _marble_ hitam itu begitu berkilau jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini. Ahh… juga jangan lupakan _mole_ di bawah mata kirinya, Youngjae juga baru mengetahui hal itu. Lalu… keriput? Daehyun memiliki keriput? Sungguh Daehyun benar-benar memiliki keriput?! Haha rasanya Youngjae ingin tertawa saat ini juga. Setelah puas memandang komponen wajah Daehyun, matanya berpindah menatap rahang tegas milik pemuda tampan itu dan mengamati bentuk wajahnya yang berbentuk 'V'. Oh Tuhan dia sungguh tampan…

"Youngjae-ah?" Daehyun yang melihat Youngjae hanya melamun segera mengibas-kibaskan telapak tangannya tepat di depan wajah Youngjae. "kau… mendengarku?"

" _N-nde_?! Ahh _nde_ … _nde_ … aku mendengarmu… eumm _mianhae_ … aku tidak bisa berbicara denganmu saat ini… itu… err aku… ibuku… dia… menyuruhku untuk pulang cepat. Aku harus segera membantunya di rumah. Lagi pula ada Baekhyun kan? Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian… baiklah Dae aku pulang dulu. _Annyeong_!" Youngjae segera pergi menjauh. Berlari sekencang mungkin meninggalkan Daehyun yang terpaku melihatnya berlari tak karuan di sepanjang lorong sekolah, lalu pemuda itu berbelok dan menghilang di ujung lorong.

"Apa dia menjauhiku? Aku salah apa? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan…?" Daehyun hanya bisa berujar lirih dan membuang napasnya kecewa. Jika begini bagaimana cara Daehyun mendekati Youngjae? Youngjae saja seperti ogah-ogahan jika bersamanya. Ini akan menjadi sulit untuk Daehyun…

.

.

Sementara Youngjae yang sudah berada di area halaman depan sekolah, berdiri di sana sambil membungkukkan badan dan menumpu kedua tangannya pada kedua lututnya. Dadanya naik turun untuk menetralkan napasnya yang tersengal akibat berlari kencang menjauhi Daehyun. Setelah dirasa mulai membaik, Youngjae menegakkan badannya dan mendongak menatap kelas 2-C yang berada pada lantai 3. " _Mianhae_ … aku tidak bermaksud menjauhimu… hanya saja ada Baekhyun di sana… aku… tidak ingin mengganggu kalian…"

 _Aku ingin terus melihatnya, entah dari dekat atau jauh. Aku akan mencari berbagai cara untuk bertemu dengannya, tapi setelah kita bertemu, sesuatu dalam diriku akan menyuruhku untuk bersikap tidak peduli padanya dan akhirnya aku akan berjalan menjauh darinya, lalu setelah berada pada jarak yang cukup aman, dadaku terasa bergemuruh dan ingin sekali rasanya aku berteriak seperti seorang gadis gila haha... Yaahhh seperti itu, sederhana tapi sangat menyedikan kadang, disaat aku menyadari dia tidak akan mungkin ku dapatkan._ Perkataan Jaebum tadi siang tiba-tiba terngiang ditelinganya. Membuat hati Youngjae berdenyut tidak nyaman, karena Youngjae mengakui jika apa yang dikatakan Jaebum benar adanya…

 _Aku ingin melihatnya…_

 _Aku ingin berada di dekatnya…_

 _Aku tidak ingin orang lain berada di sampingnya…_

 _Aku ingin menjadikannya milikku, tapi dia bersama orang lain…_

 _Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun, aku tidak sanggup mencegahnya karena ini masih terlalu dini…_

 _Masih terlalu dini untuk aku mengatakan jika aku jatuh cinta padanya…_

.

.

Tiba saatnya pesta akhir tahun, tiba saatnya pula untuk Daehyun dan Youngjae berduet. Ini perjanjian, jadi tidak mungkin bagi Daehyun maupun Youngjae untuk mengingkari perjanjian mereka sendiri. Lagi pula selama ini mereka sudah berlatih bersama dan selama itu pula Youngjae terus menghindari kontak mata dari Daehyun. Alasannya sepele, ia hanya tidak ingin kelepasan dan ketahuan jika ia menyukai Daehyun. Itu saja, tetapi hal tersebut sudah hampir membuat Daehyun menyerah untuk mendapatkan Youngjae. Hampir.

Satu jam lagi acara akan dimulai, tetapi Youngjae dan Daehyun tiba-tiba menghilang dan tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya di manapun. Tidak, mereka tidak kabur, mereka hanya mengasingkan diri di taman belakang sekolah yang saat ini dihiasi banyak lampu karena adanya pesta akhir tahun.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Daehyun menatap Youngjae yang sibuk mondar-mandir di hadapannya. Kenapa Youngjae terlihat gugup? Ini bukan pertama kalinya Youngjae tampil, jadi untuk apa dia segugup ini? "yak berhentilah mondar-mandir tidak jelas seperti itu! hei lihat aku! Aku sedang berbicara denganmu Yoo Youngjae!"

Youngjae langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berjalan cepat menuju Daehyun yang nampak bingung. Berdiri tepat di hadapannya dan menatap matanya dalam. "Apa kau membenciku?" Youngjae bertanya _to the point_ yang semakin membuat Daehyun kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Jawab saja Jung!"

"Tidak masuk akal! Untuk apa aku membencimu?!"

"Bagus… lalu… apa kau menyukaiku?"

" _NDE_?!" Daehyun sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari Youngjae. Ingin sekali ia menjawab 'iya aku menyukaimu! Sangat menyukaimu! Bahkan sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu pada audisi SOPA! Aku menyukaimu dari dulu, tapi kau selalu menjauh dariku. Aku sangat mencintaimu Yoo Youngjae…' tetapi sepertinya bibir Daehyun tidak mengizinkannya mengatakan hal itu. "tidak… kalau pun aku menyukaimu, aku akan menyukaimu sebagai teman… tidak lebih… untuk apa kau bertanya?"

Hati Youngjae terasa tertohok. Haha benar, untuk apa Youngjae mengharapkan lebih? Daehyun hanya bersikap baik saja padanya sebagai teman. Hanya itu. "Aku hanya bertanya… maafkan aku jika menganggumu dengan pertanyaanku…" Youngjae membuang mukanya. Sungguh rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang. Sepertinya selama ini Youngjae sudah berharap terlalu banyak. Benar apa yang dikatakan Jaebum, harapan itu menyakitkan. Tanpa sadar lelehan air mata itu mengalir sempurna dipipi tembamnya.

Daehyun kelabakan melihat Youngjae menangis. Ia melarikan jempolnya untuk mengusap air mata itu, tetapi Youngjae menepisnya terlebih dahulu. "Jangan berbuat baik padaku lagi! Aku tahu kau hanya berbuat baik padaku sebagai teman, jadi jangan memberikanku harapan… lagi…" Youngjae terisak setelah mengatakan isi hatinya dan Daehyun hanya mencelos mendengar perkataan dari Youngjae. Pikirannya mendadak _blank_. Tidak mampu berpikir apapun karena ini sangat tiba-tiba.

"Youngjae-ah _waegurae_?" Daehyun berkata sepelan mungkin, tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan. Tangannya yang ingin menyentuh pundak Youngjae, ia urungkan dan hanya mampu mengambang di udara. Melihat Youngjae yang menangis benar-benar membuat hatinya sakit. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Youngjae menangis dan dengan bodohnya ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU! AKU MENYUKAIMU JUNG! AKU JATUH CINTA PADAMU!" Lepas sudah. Inti dari segala hal yang dipendam Youngjae selama ini akhirnya terbebas. Setelah sekian lama Youngjae memendam perasaannya dengan rapih, akhirnya pada malam tahun akan berganti, Youngjae menyatakan perasaannya pada Daehyun. Rasanya lega, tetapi sekaligus menyakitkan. Sakit karena mengetahui fakta bahwa Daehyun tidak menyukainya. Youngjae hanya tidak tahu yang sebenarnya, itu saja.

DEG. Daehyun hanya bisa tepekur setelah mendengar perkataan dari Youngjae. Dadanya seperti dihantam sesuatu yang begitu keras. Ia kaget setengah mati sehingga membuat kakinya mendadak lemas dan bahkan jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak beberapa detik. Daehyun tidak mampu berpikir apapun selain perkataan Youngjae barusan yang terus berdengung ditelinganya. Matanya yang mulai berair memandang Youngjae nanar. Youngjae menyukainya?! Youngjae menyukai dirinya?! Daehyun tidak salah dengar kan?! Ini… bukan mimpi kan?! "K-kau… menyukaiku?" Daehyun hanya mampu berujar lirih.

Youngjae balas menatap mata Daehyun yang sembab. Daehyun menangis? Untuk apa? "Aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas… kau sudah mendengarnya… aku hanya ingin mengatakannya, bahkan aku tidak ingin berharap apapun darimu… kau sudah tahu perasaanku, itu sudah cukup… setelah ini ku mohon lupakan dengan segera apapun yang telah ku katakan saat ini… jangan terlalu memikirkannya, aku tidak ingin kau terbebani… ku harap setelah ini kita masih bisa berteman…" Youngjae berkata dengan ditemani lelehan air mata.

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal lagi?" Daehyun masih menatap Youngjae yang sekarang sedang mengalihkan pandangannya. Enggan menatap mata Daehyun yang selalu membuatnya jatuh selama ini. Youngjae hanya menggangguk pelan tanpa menatap Daehyun. "jika kau menyukaiku… mengapa selama ini kau selalu menghindar dan bersikap tidak peduli kepadaku? Apa aku berbuat salah? Apa aku tanpa sengaja melukaimu? Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa salahku…"

"Tidak… kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, kau bahkan terlalu baik… aku menghindar karena aku ingin memastikan perasaanku sendiri. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa aku benar-banar menyukaimu atau ini hanya perasaan tertarik biasa. Ya, ternyata aku mulai menyukaimu dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk mendekatimu, karena kau selalu di kelilingi oleh sahabat-sahabatmu, Baekhyun, Suwoong, Minhyuk, Jongup, Zelo, bahkan kau dekat dengan Yongguk hyung… aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu waktumu dengan mereka semua… maafkan aku karena aku terlihat seperti penguntit yang selalu melihatmu dari jauh… dan untuk aku yang selalu lari jika bertemu denganmu… itu… aku… aku… merasa… malu…" Youngjae langsung memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Daehyun. Memejamkan matanya rapat dan menjerit tertahan. Meremas ujung jas hitamnya sendiri dan sedikit menghentakkan kakinya ke rumput taman. Ini begitu memalukan!

Daehyun hanya bisa tertegun mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Youngjae. Ia tak habis pikir dengan segala yang terjadi saat ini. Mulai dari Youngjae yang menangis, lalu berteriak menyatakan cintanya, dan berakhir dengan pernyataan cintanya yang panjang lebar sungguh membuat Daehyun tidak bisa berkutik. Semua hal ini sangat luar biasa. Daehyun benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Youngjae juga menyukainya dan parahnya ia yang menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu! Sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi seme di sini?!

Daehyun berdeham dan menggaruk ujung hidungnya dengan punggung jari telunjuk tangan kanannya –salah satu kebiasaannya dikala ia bingung dan gugup– lalu sedikit merapikan jas putih yang ia kenakan. "Jadi… apa kau tidak ingin mendengar jawaban dari sisiku? Maksudku, apa kau tidak ingin mendengar pendapatku terlebih dahulu Youngjae-ah?" Daehyun bermaksud memancing Youngjae untuk membalik badannya dan… sukses! Youngjae membalik tubuhnya dan pandangan pertama yang Daehyun lihat adalah muka memerah Yoo Youngjae yang sungguh manis!

"Jawaban apa lagi yang harus ku dengar… kau sudah menjawab pertanyaanku tadi… kau hanya menganggapku sebagai teman…" Youngjae berkata sedih sambil menatap mata Daehyun sendu.

"Aku berbohong… jawaban itu sepenuhnya adalah bohong!" Daehyun tersenyum tampan kepada Youngjae, membuat pemuda manis itu lagi-lagi terpaku sejenak. Senyuman Daehyun adalah hal yang paling disukainya di dunia ini. Begitu tampan, tetapi imut disaat yang besamaan. Imut, karena ia terlihat seperti kucing.

"Apa maksudmu?" Youngjae menatap Daehyun penuh harap. Ah, lagi-lagi harapan itu muncul sehingga membuat Youngjae menghela napasnya berat.

"Bagaimana jika aku juga menyukaimu?" Daehyun berkata datar dan sukses membuat kedua mata Youngjae membulat. Apa Daehyun sedang berusaha mempermainkan perasaan Youngjae? Jika benar, ini tidak lucu sama sekali. Tidak tahukah Daehyun jika pertanyaannya saat ini membuat hati Youngjae tersayat? Mata Youngjae kembali memanas dan ada kilatan emosi di sana.

"Apa kau berusaha mempermainkanku?! Apa kau sedang bersenang-senang sekarang?! Ah benar! Ini hanya rasa kasihan. Kau mengasihani _gay_ sepertiku… ku mohon Dae berhentilah berbuat baik. Kebaikanmu benar-benar membuatku muak. Sungguh, akan lebih baik jika kau menonjokku atau berlalu pergi dan tidak –" perkataan Youngjae terputus karena tiba-tiba Daehyun memeluknya. Menarik tangan kanan pemuda manis yang telah menawan hatinya tersebut dan menjatuhkannya ke dalam dekapan hangat. Melingkarkan lengannya erat pada pinggang sempit Youngjae dan menaruh dagunya dipundak si manis yang sekarang bergetar menahan tangis.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya? Selama ini aku selalu membiarkanmu mengomel tidak jelas, berbicara panjang lebar, dan marah-marah. Sekarang giliranku untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang selama 2 tahun ini aku pendam. Dengarkan baik-baik dan jangan menyela perkataanku. Kau mengerti?" Daehyun berkata tegas dan Youngjae hanya bisa patuh dengan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Bagus… jadi… kenapa kau duluan yang menyatakan perasaanmu? Seharusnya aku duluan yang mengatakannya… hhh~ jika begini lagu buatanku akan menjadi sia-sia… harusnya kau tunggu hingga duet kita selesai…" Daehyun berkata dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Hah? Sungguh Jung Daehyun, tidak bisakah kau berkata dengan jelas. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti…" kata Youngjae sedikit parau. Sisa dari menangisnya tadi.

Daehyun menghela napasnya pasrah. "Aku membuatkan lagu untuk kita berduet dan isi dari lagu tersebut adalah pernyataan cinta dariku untukmu… awalnya aku berharap setelah kita selesai berduet, kau akan menyadari perasaanku selama ini, tapi keadaan berkata lain, dan kurasa ini lebih dari yang aku harapkan haha… kau ternyata juga menyukaiku dan malah kau menyatakan perasaanmu terlebih dahulu… jadi apa lagi yang harus aku harapkan?" Daehyun tertawa tulus yang sarat akan kebahagiaan di dalamnya. Pemuda bersurai _dark_ coklat itu tertawa sambil mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

Tubuh Youngjae sempat membeku, tetapi otaknya yang cerdas menyuruhnya untuk tidak mempercayai perkataan Daehyun begitu saja. Bukan sepenuhnya tidak percaya, Youngjae hanya ingin memastikannya lagi. "Jadi itu bukan hanya sifat baikmu? Kau benar-benar menyukaiku juga? Bagaimana bisa?"

Daehyun terkekeh humor. Youngjae yang seperti ini manis juga ternyata. "Sebelumnya, terima kasih karena telah memujiku baik haha… lalu aku harus bagaimana lagi agar kau percaya? Setelah semua yang telah ku lakukan untuk mendekatimu, kau masih tidak percaya padaku? Oh, sepertinya kau yang terlalu keras kepala atau kau yang memang tidak peka?"

Youngjae hanya mampu berdeham dan secara tidak sadar tangannya yang sedari tadi menggelantung di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya, mulai terangkat untuk meremas jas putih Daehyun. Pemuda tampan itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah malu-malu Youngjae yang menggemaskan.

"Hhh~ Youngjae-ah, aku menyukaimu sejak 2 tahun yang lalu… Aku mulai tertarik padamu saat seleksi masuk SOPA. Waktu itu kau bernyanyi dengan mengenakan _hoodie_ abu-abu dan celana kain warna hitam. Rambutmu masih tidak terurus. Wajahmu begitu polos dan suaramu sangat lembut. Aku harus bagaimana lagi menghadapimu yang seperti itu, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak jatuh cinta… dan mulai saat itu aku mulai tertarik padamu… semakin lama aku melihatmu semakin aku tertarik kepadamu dan perlahan aku mulai menyukaimu. Yah kau mungkin tidak mengenalku. Aku hanyalah pria Busan yang tiba-tiba lolos seleksi masuk SOPA karena beasiswa…"

" _Aniya_ … aku mengenalmu, maksudku… aku tahu kau… kau si murid 7 oktaf yang membuat Kepala Sekolah kagum… siapa yang tidak mengenalmu jika kau bahkan pernah berteriak hingga membuat kaca ruang kelasmu sendiri pecah hahaha…" Youngjae tertawa lepas mengingat kejadian setahun silam saat mereka masih menjadi murid baru. Waktu itu Daehyun yang masih polos mau-mau saja disuruh temannya untuk menyanyikan nada tinggi hingga 7 oktaf –teman-teman Daehyun waktu itu hanya ingin membuktikan apakah benar suara Daehyun semelengking itu.

Tawa lepas Youngjae membuat Daehyun terpaku. Entah mengapa, Daehyun sangat bahagia jika bisa membuat Youngjae-nya tertawa. Tunggu, Youngjae-nya? Ya anggap saja begitu.

"Jangan mengingatnya lagi, itu hal yang memalukan, tapi tak apa, dengan begitu kau bisa tahu keberadaanku…" Daehyun menghela napasnya pelan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. "aku senang bisa membuatmu tertawa…"

"Tsk dasar konyol… tapi aku menyukaimu… _saranghaeyo_ ~" Youngjae ber- _aegyo_ saat mengatakan ' _saranghaeyo'_ kepada Daehyun. _Tone_ -nya sengaja ia kecilnya seperti nada anak kecil dan jangan lupakan ada sedikit nada manja di sana. Sedangkan Daehyun yang mendengar hal itu, terpaku seketika. Youngjae ber- _aegyo_? YOO YOUNGJAE BER- _AEGYO_?! DIA BER- _AEGYO_ DAN MENGATAKAN _SARANGHAEYO_ KEPADANYA?! _DAEBAK_!

"K-kau mengatakan apa barusan? Bisa kau ulangi?" Demi apapun Daehyun ingin Youngjae mengatakan hal itu lagi.

"TIDAK ADA PENGULANGAN! Aku tahu kau hanya mengerjaiku, benarkan? Ah, iya aku lupa jika kau menyebalkan. Jika tahu begini untuk apa aku tadi mengatakannya. Ah, Yoo Youngjae kau bodoh sekali. Aku menyesal mengatakan hal itu. Untuk apa aku meng-emph!"

Perkataan Youngjae terputus dikala ia merasakan benda kenyal, halus, dan dingin itu menyentuh permukaan bibirnya yang lembab karena menangis tadi. Sebelum Youngjae bisa berpikir lebih lanjut, benda itu –bibir sensual Daehyun– sudah bergerak dengan sangat lembut untuk melumat bibir atas dan bibir bawah Youngjae secara bergantian. Mata Youngjae membola sempurna. Ia terkejut setengah mati. Demi apapun ini ciuman pertamanya! Ciuman pertamanya telah renggut oleh pemuda tampan yang ia sukai. Pemuda tampan yang juga merupakan cinta pertamanya… malam pergantian tahun yang tak akan pernah Youngjae lupakan, karena di malam hari ini, cintanya terbalas dengan sangat indah. Youngjae perlahan memejamkan matanya dan mengikuti ritme yang Daehyun ciptakan. Seperti harmoni musik yang mengalun indah menjadi satu. _Saliva_ mereka berdua juga melebur menjadi satu seperti menggabungkan nada-nada cinta yang mereka nyanyikan bersama.

PLOP. Ciuman mereka terlepas, lalu Daehyun menatap mata Youngjae intens dan berkata, " _Jeongmal_ _saranghaeyo_ … terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku juga… sampai saat ini hanya cintamu yang aku inginkan…" Daehyun menyatukan kening mereka berdua.

Pipi tembam yang sudah sangat merah tersebut sudah tidak bisa lagi untuk memerah. Pipi Youngjae sudah memerah dengan maksimal, bahkan merambat sampai telinga. Rasanya seluruh tubuh Youngjae terbakar. Sungguh, ini lebih dari apapun yang Youngjae harapkan. Ia lantas tersenyum hangat dan balas menatap mata Daehyun.

"Jadi… kau siap berduet dengan ku, _baby_?" Daehyun berkata dengan menggoda dan Youngjae hanya terkekeh. Napas mereka beradu karena Daehyun masih menyatukan kening mereka berdua.

"Lebih dari siap…" Youngjae lalu menjauhkan dirinya dan melepaskan pelukan mereka. Daehyun tersenyum tampan sekali lagi dan menggandeng tangan mungil Youngjae untuk menuju _hall_ yang disiapkan sebagai tempat diselenggarakannya pesta akhir tahun. Waktu tampil mereka berdua 15 menit lagi, masih ada waktu hanya untuk sekedar berjalan berdua dengan bergandengan tangan menikmati lampu-lampu warna-warni yang menghiasi seluruh bagian sekolah mereka. Ini begitu romantis…

Malam ini adalah malam pergantian tahun. Hari esok adalah awal mereka untuk memulai dari nol. Memulai sebagai sepasang kekasih, bukan lagi 2 orang yang saling menyimpan perasaan dan menutup diri masing-masing karena ego yang mereka miliki. Dengan memulainya awal baru, mereka berharap bisa lebih terbuka dan jujur terhadap apa yang mereka rasakan… Semoga bahagia selalu Daehyun dan Youngjae…

.

.

THE END (BACA AUTHOR NOTE SAMPE HABIS YAK, TERIMA KASIIHH~~)

.

.

KYAAAAAA AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGAAAAA AAAKKKK.. HHHH YA ALLAH LEGA ALHAMDULILLAH. TEPAT JAM 1 PAGI FF INI SELESAI, tapi masih harus diedit huhuhu TT_TT. Ff ini ke panjangan wkwk. Mohon bersabar saat membaca. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menunggu ff ini update dan maaf karena updatenya selalu lama. Aku kalo buat ff lamaaa bgt guys. Diriku tidak secerdas author lain yang dengan mudah mendapatkan ide dan menuangkannya di dalam halaman kosong MS. Word :"(

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya bagi yang sudah review. Terima kasih atas semangat yang kalian kasi buat Ly. Kalian sweet sekaliiii… jujur, semangatku adalah kalian. Review kalian selalu aku baca ulang disaat lagi stress gak ada ide buat nulis. Review kalian adalah pembangkit semangat! Jujur Ly stress buat ini, ini jauuuuuhhhh bgt dari rencana awal, dan entah mengapa jadinya ke panjangan wkwk. Pokoknya kalian yang terbaik! Ly akan mengusahakan untuk selalu memberikan karya yang terbaik buat kalian semua #tsahh Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak guys. Sayang kalian semuaaaa…

Semoga kalian puas dengan endingnya wkwk. Oh iya, mungkin akan ada banyak sekali typo, karena mengedit adalah perkerjaan yang paling menyebalkan sepanjang sejarah per-ff-an :v

Terus, ADA SPECIAL CHAPTER YEOROBUUNNN! ! ! !

Oh iya satu lagi, ada yang baca I WISH I COULD SEE YOU? Btw kenapa pada salah nebak yaakk wkwk, yang bener cuman Miss Ngiweung, kak dirimu benar nebaknya (horeee selamat). Itu sebenernya mau aku hapus, tapi sayang sama reviewnyaa… trus ada yang minta lanjut, itu padahal mau di hapus wkwk oalaahh yo wes lah. Trus itu enaknya dibuat apa guys? Ff berchapter? Wkwk

Oke sekian, makasih udh baca author note dari Ly… sampai berjumpa di WHEN LOVE COME! Dan special chapter dari ff ini hehe…

Annyeong! ^^

#foreverwithbap


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Special Things in Your Life

Author: Ly

Genre: Romance, Drama

Main cast: Jung Daehyun and Yoo Youngjae (Daejae Couple)

Other cast: Hak Seem, Im Jaebum, Kim Tae Song (TS CEO), Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan, Moon Jongup, Choi Junhong

Rating: T

Type: Two shots

Disclaimer: This story is mine. Don't plagiarize please.. thank you :)

Warning: Boys Love and typo(s)

Summary: ketika kau menanyakan hal spesial apa yang ada di dalam hidupku, maka aku akan menjawab bernapas, mengapa? Karena pada saat aku masih bisa bernapas, itu tandanya aku masih hidup, dan aku masih bisa berada di sampingmu secara nyata…

A/N: MOHON BERSABAR SAAT MEMBACA

.

.

STORY BEGIN

.

.

SPECIAL CHAPTER

.

.

7 _years_ _later_ (setelah hari pergantian tahun waktu itu)…

 _ **Seoul, 11.05 PM**_

Angin malam di awal musim dingin hari itu berhembus pelan menerpa tubuh kurus pria yang saat ini sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Memandang taburan bintang di langit sebagai cara untuk menyembuhkan hatinya yang sedang gundah. Merindukan seseorang ternyata tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Merindukan seseorang ternyata sesakit ini. Buku musik usang yang selalu ia bawa setiap hari pun tak mampu untuk membuat rasa rindu itu pergi.

" _Bogoshipda…"_ satu kata lirih itu meluncur sempurna dari kedua bibir _kissable_ yang sekarang terlihat sedikit membeku karena dinginnya malam. _Marble_ coklat berkilau itu mulai berkaca-kaca di saat otaknya memutar kembali _memory_ di hari perpisahan mereka 6 tahun lalu. Satu tahun setelah pesta akhir tahun, lebih tepatnya sehari setelah kelulusan. Hari di saat mereka memutuskan untuk memilih jalan hidup masing-masing. Bukan karena pudarnya cinta di antara keduanya, tetapi karena keegoisan diri mereka sendiri untuk mengejar mimpi di jalan yang berbeda.

Bagi pria itu –Yoo Youngjae, cinta itu masih ada. Cinta itu masih sama dan ia dapat memastikan hal itu. Segala kenangan tentang Daehyun pun masih tersimpan rapih di hatinya, tetapi ada sesuatu yang Youngjae risaukan saat ini. Cinta Daehyun untuknya. Apakah masih sama? Apakah masih ada? Youngjae bahkan tidak sanggup untuk memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat dan menghembuskan napasnya putus asa. Setelah itu melarikan tangan kanannya ke dalam _coat_ coklat yang ia pakai untuk mengambil buku musik yang tersimpan di sana. Meskipun sudah terlihat menguning dengan banyak bintik dibeberapa titik, tetapi buku itu masih terlihat rapih karena Youngjae menyampulnya dengan plastik sampul 4 bulan yang lalu.

Dibukanya perlahan dan diusapnya tulisan tangan Daehyun yang mulai memudar karena tinta itu mulai hilang dimakan zaman. Youngjae lantas tersenyum manis ketika melihat catatan yang ditulis asal oleh sang pemilik asli buku. Sungguh, dari sekian hal indah di dunia, bagi Youngjae tulisan tangan Daehyun lah yang paling indah.

Halaman demi halaman, lembar demi lembar buku itu bergulir di hadapan Youngjae. Semakin banyak lembar itu terbuka, semakin susah untuknya membendung air mata. Kali ini _liquid_ itu sudah tidak dapat ia bendung lagi. Tetes demi tetes air mata jatuh dan mendarat tepat di atas satu lembar buku musik itu. Youngjae mengalihakan pandangan matanya untuk menatap halaman tersebut dan seketika air matanya semakin tumpah.

 _Fermata_. Lagu yang ditulis Daehyun bersama Yongguk waktu mereka menginjak tahun ke tiga Sekolah Menengah Atas. Youngjae masih ingat alasan Daehyun membuat lagu itu, " _Tak apa, hanya ingin, mungkin saja kau akan mengingatku dengan lagu ini haha._ " Walaupun saat itu Daehyun hanya bercanda, tetapi sekarang sepertinya candaan itu terbukti. Benar, karena saat ini Youngjae mengenang Daehyun dengan lagu ini.

 _._

 _Pieces of our times go tick tock tick tock._

 _It slows down, it's fading._

 _I try to laugh as if I forgot you but no way._

 _I can't see you._

 _Today and tomorrow, I'm waiting for the end of this night._

 _Can I find you at the end of this despair?_

 _You left without giving me time to get ready._

 _I've lost my way._

 _That it's over, it hurts but I can't even cry._

 _-B.A.P FERMATA-_

.

.

 _ **Busan, 10.35 PM**_

Alunan musik _hip hop_ menggema di seluruh penjuru ruang latihan _dance_ salah satu akademi terkenal di daerah Busan, Nataraja _Academy_. Suara decitan gesekan antara sepatu dan lantai kayu terdengar semakin nyaring ketika pria itu tak henti-hentinya menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya. Bulir peluh yang menghiasi seluruh tubuh kekarnya membuat tubuh berkulit _tan_ itu bersinar di bawah lampu ruang latihan.

Baju tanpa lengan yang ia pakai sudah basah sepenuhnya. Memperlihatkan lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya yang _sexy_ dan jangan lupakan cetakan berbentuk _chocolate_ _bar_ di sana. Deru napasnya kali ini terdengar sangat putus-putus dan demi apapun, ia butuh untuk bernafas dengan benar saat ini! Ia butuh untuk istirahat sejenak, tetapi semangatnya membuatnya menjadi seorang pria keras kepala.

Tanpa peringatan apapun musik _hip_ _hop_ itu berhenti seketika. Tubuh berpeluh Daehyun –pria itu– berhenti mendadak ketika mendapati musiknya dimatikan oleh seseorang entah siapa itu. Ketika ia ingin menoleh untuk mengomeli pelaku kejahatan tersebut, nyalinya seketika menciut ketika yang dilihatnya adalah Hakseem _Sajangnim –_ pemilik Nataraja Academy _._ Daehyun segera membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat dengan raut wajah gugup _. "_ _An_ _-_ _anyeonghaseyo_ _Sajangnim_ _."_

Hakseem _Sajangnim_ berjalan dengan santai ke arah Daehyun sambil berkata, "Jika aku tidak mematikan musiknya, maka sekarang bisa dipastikan kau akan mati karena kehilangan napas." Setelah berada tepat di hadapan Daehyun, pria berumur 55 tahun itu menyodorkan air dingin ke arahnya. "jangan berlatih terlalu keras…"

" _Ne_ , _mianhaeyo_ …" Daehyun hanya mampu membungkuk dalam. Seperti anak yang sedang dimarahi ayahnya karena dia terus bermain tanpa henti. Lalu tangannya maju ke depan untuk mengambil air pemberian dari seseorang yang memang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri. " _geurigo_ _gamsahabnida_ …" Daehyun hanya bisa mengulum bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan kepala yang terus menunduk.

Melihat Daehyun yang semakin hari semakin keras kepala –dalam artian selalu berlatih menari dan menyanyi tanpa henti dengan alasan karena setelah ini ia akan masuk atau mugkin sudah masuk dalam salah satu agensi di Seoul– membuat Hakseem menghembuskan napasnya gelisah. "Hah~ bagaimana nasibmu nanti jika kau sudah berada di agensi itu. Haruskah kau pindah?"

Daehyun akhirnya berani untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan mengangguk sekilas. "Aku sudah menandatangani kontak dan hal itu memang yang aku inginkan _Sajangnim_ …" Daehyun berkata dengan lirih, takut jika perkataannya akan menyinggung 'ayah'nya, lagipula masalah ini sudah dibahas berkali-kali dan Hakseem sendiri pun sudah menyetujui Daehyun untuk menandatangani kontrak sebagai seorang artis yang akan debut di bawah naungan TS _Entertainment_.

"Baiklah… jadi kapan kau akan ke Seoul?"

Daehyun terdiam sejenak. Sungguh ini merupakan hal terberat ke dua setelah kejadian memilukannya bersama Youngjae 6 tahun lalu. Benar, bahkan Daehyun tidak akan pernah lupa akan kejadian waktu itu dan sekarang Daehyun harus kembali ke Seoul –tempat di mana seluruh rasa sakit Daehyun berpusat di sana– karena pilihannya sendiri. "Besok…"

" _Nde_?!" Hakseem _Sajangnim_ terkejut bukan main atas perkataan Daehyun. Besok?! Mengapa mendadak sekali dan begitu tiba-tiba?!

.

.

Siang hari ini Im Jaebum berlari dengan tergesah keluar dari gedung JYP _Entertainment_ untuk menemui seseorang yang detik ini ia anggap sebagai orang yang paling ia benci di seluruh dunia. Bagaimana si sialan itu bisa meninggalkannya tiba-tiba begini?! Bagaimana bisa Yoo-sialan-Youngjae tidak memberitahunya jika hari ini ia menandatangani surat pembatalan kontrak dengan JYP _Entertainment_?! Dan satu lagi, bagaimana seorang Im Jaebum yang notabenennya adalah sahabat Yoo Youngjae merupakan satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu tentang masalah ini?!

"SIALAN KAU YOO YOUNGJAE! AKU AKAN MEMBENCIMU SELAMANYA!" Jaebum terus mengumpat tanpa henti menuju parkiran mobil tanpa mengindahkan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh. Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil, pria yang sedang terbakar amarah itu segera menyalakan mobilnya dan berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk menemui Youngjae di rumahnya.

Setelah 30 menit akhirnya mobil Hyundai hitam yang Jebum kendarai sampai pada kawasan Uijeongbu, daerah tempat Youngjae tinggal. Mobil hitam itu terus menyusuri lebih dari 3 blok rumah yang ada di sana dan sampailah ia pada rumah berpagar putih tinggi milik kediaman Yoo. Jaebum memakirkan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah Youngjae dan segera turun dari sana untuk memencet bell rumah.

" _E_ _oseo oseyo…_ _"_ suara wanita paruh baya disebrang sana menyahut ketika Jaebum telah memencet bell rumah tersebut.

Setelah mendengar suara Nyonya Yoo –ibu Youngjae, Jaebum langsung menyahut dengan segera, "Saya Jaebum _eommonim_ _…_ Youngjae ada di rumah?"

" _Ne,_ Youngjae ada di rumah, masuklah Jaebum _-sii…_ " Dengan pakaian yang tidak bisa dibilang sopan –karena Jaebum hanya memakai kaos oblong dan celana _jeans_ – pemuda itu masuk ke dalam rumah Youngjae yang terhitung mewah.

.

.

Suasana tegang menyelimuti sepasang sahabat yang saat ini sedang duduk berdua di taman belakang rumah keluarga Yoo. Jaebum memulai pergerakan karena ia ingin memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Dengan sedikit berdeham terlebih dahulu, Im Jaebum memulai percakapan. "Jadi Yoo Youngjae- _ssi_ , bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau mengundurkan diri secara tiba-tiba? Apa kau ada masalah? Mengapa tidak memberitahuku?!"

Youngjae menatap dengan penuh sesal kepada sahabat yang sekarang berada di depan matanya. Sejujurnya untuk saat ini Youngjae tidak ingin Jaebum tahu tentang masalahnya, karena ia tahu Jaebum akan marah seperti ini. Niat awal Youngjae adalah ia akan memberitahu Jaebum setelah hatinya telah siap. Bagaimanapun Youngjae tidak ingin membuat Jaebum merasa sakit hati atau kecewa kepadanya. " _Mianhae…_ "

"Aku butuh penjelasan Yoo Youngjae- _ssi_." Jaebum berkata dengan penuh penekanan. Membuat Youngjae sadar bahwa sahabatnya ini benar-benar marah kali ini.

"Hhh~ baiklah… aku keluar karena tidak ada harapan bagitu untuk _debut_. Jika aku boleh jujur, sebenarnya _Sajangnim_ tidak memberikanku kepastian selama ini. Ya memang kita berencana akan debut bersama, tapi sepertinya impian kita tidak berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan Jaebum-ah. Semuanya berada di tangan Sajangnim dan aku tidak bisa mengubah itu, jadi… aku memutuskan untuk keluar. Maafkan aku karena telah mengingkari janji yang telah ku buat…"

Jaebum menatap nanar Youngjae yang kali ini sedang menunduk dalam. Segala pikiran berkecamuk di otaknya. "Tapi setidaknya katakanlah padaku… jangan tiba-tiba seperti ini. Tidak taukah kau bahwa aku sangat sakit hati mendengar berita ini dari orang lain dan bukan dari mulutmu sendiri. Mengapa kau tidak ingin memberitahuku?"

"Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat…" Youngjae masih menunduk dalam dengan tangan yang meremas ujung kaos putih rumahan yang ia pakai sekarang. Saat ini, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menatap mata penuh kekecewaan dari Im Jaebum.

"Lalu akan kemana kau setelah ini? Sangat tidak mudah untuk mencari agensi."

"Aku sudah menemukannya… aku juga sudah mengikuti audisinya 2 bulan lalu dan aku… lolos."

" _Mwo_?! Sepertinya kau telah merencanakan ini dari awal, benar kataku?" Youngjae hanya dapat mengangguk perlahan menjawab pertanyaan yang dilayangkan oleh Jaebum kepadanya.

" _Heol_! Jadi agensi mana yang kau dapatkan?"

"TS _Entertainment_ …"

.

.

Youngjae turun dari mobil Jaguar hitam milik Youngwon –kakak lelaki satu-satunya yang Youngjae miliki– dan sedikit melambaikan tangan saat Youngwon mulai melajukan mobilnya, meninggalkan Youngjae di depan pintu masuk gedung TS _Entertainment_. Youngjae menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya pelan, lalu sedikit merapikan _coat_ coklat kesayangannya sebelum memasuki gedung agensi baru miliknya. Pagi ini adalah jadwal ia akan bertemu dengan CEO dari TS _Entertainment_ , Kim Tae Sung. Entah apapun yang terjadi nanti, Youngjar harus siap. "YOO YOUNGJAE _FIGHTING_!" menyemangati diri sendiri itu penting.

Youngjae telah masuk ke dalam gedung dan langsung bergegas menuju _lift_ untuk membawanya ke lantai 3, tempat pertemuan antara dirinya dengan Taesung _Sajangnim_ untuk membahas masalah kontrak kerja. Untung saja saat ini _lift_ tidak sedang antre, sehingga Youngjae bisa langsung masuk ke dalam _lift_ tanpa harus menunggu lebih lama.

TING. _Lift_ terbuka dan sampailah Youngjae pada lantai 3. Ia keluar dari _lift_ dan segera mencari ruang rapat pertemuan. Setelah menyusuri koridor yang lumayan panjang dan luas –bagi Youngjae, akhirnya ia menemukan ruang rapat itu di ujung koridor. Rasa gugup itu kembali muncul di saat langkah kakinya mulai mendekati ruang yang akan menjadi tempat awal takdirnya di mulai. Di ruang itu pula nasib Youngjae kedepannya akan ditentukan. Ia hanya berharap satu hal, bahwa agensi kali ini lebih baik dari agensinya yang dulu. Semoga…

Youngjae berdiri tepat di depan pintu kayu ruang itu. Tangan kanannya yang sedikit gemetar bergerak perlahan untuk mengetuk pintu ruang yang Youngjae yakini di dalamnya sudah terdapat Taesung _Sajangnim_ yang menunggunya. Setelah ketukan ke tiga, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pria paruh baya berkaca mata dengan badan sedikit tambun dan setelan jas yang super rapih. Pria itu tak lain adalah CEO TS _Entertainment_ , Kim Taesung.

.

.

Daehyun berlari terburu-buru keluar dari bandara, bahkan ia menabrak beberapa orang yang berjalan berlawanan dengannya. Dengan kata maaf seadanya Daehyun berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan orang-orang yang ia tabrak. Sungguh, maafkan Daehyun kali ini karena ia telah berbuat tidak sopan. Ia berbuat seperti ini karena ia memiliki alasan yang kuat, ia terlambat. Benar, Daehyun terlambat datang ke pertemuan hari ini karena ia salah perhitungan mengenai jadwal keberangkatannya dari Busan ke Seoul. Dasar bodoh.

"Sial!" sekali lagi Daehyun mengumpat. Sekarang sudah jam 9 lebih 5 menit dan hal terburuknya adalah pertemuannya dengan CEO TS _Entertainment_ adalah jam 9 tepat! Kali ini Daehyun baru menyadari jika dirinya benar-benar bodoh. Pantas saja banyak yang mengatainya ' _pabbo_ ' dulu. Terlebih Youngjae… Daehyun sesegera mungkin menggelengkan kepalanya di saat bayangan Youngjae kembali muncul di pikirannya.

Pria _tan_ itu segera mencari _taxi_ terdekat untuk mengantarkannya ke gedung TS _Entertainment_. Dalam perjalanannya, ia berdoa agar _Sajangnim_ tetap mau menerimanya sebagai artis di bawah naungannya, terlebih lagi ia berdoa agar kontrak yang sudah susah payah ia dapatkan tidak dibatalkan. Ia harus menjadi artis di bawah naungan agensi itu dan dia harus _debut_! Bagaimanapun juga Daehyun harus _debut_ agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Youngjae yang juga akan _debut_ di bawah naungan agensi JYP _Entertainment_ nanti.

Daehyun tersenyum kecil saat membayangkan dirinya dan Youngjae bisa debut di waktu yang sama, _yeah_ walaupun agensi mereka berbeda. Setidaknya ia bisa bertemu dengan Youngjae lagi di atas panggung jika jadwal debut atau acara tampil mereka di suatu acara musik sama dan inilah alasan Daehyun terus bekerja keras dalam latihan, agar ia bisa diterima di agensi yang berada di Seoul tempat Youngjae tinggal. Hhh~ Daehyun hanya belum tahu apa yang sedang terjadi…

.

.

Youngjae masuk ke dalam ruang rapat itu dan ia begitu terkejut saat melihat teman-teman masa Sekolah Menengah Atas-nya dulu juga berada di sana. "Yongguk _hyung_? Himchan _hyung_? Jongup? Dan… kau juga Junhong-ah?! Untuk apa kalian di sini?!" Youngjae berjalan menghampiri keempat orang yang sekarang sedang duduk nyaman di kursi sambil melemparkan senyum manis menanggapi sikap terkejut Youngjae.

"Oh, kalian sudah saling kenal rupaya. Baguslah jika begitu. Ini akan semakin mudah." Taesung _Sajangnim_ berkata dengan nada senang yang begitu ketara dan hal itu semakin membuat Youngjae kebingungan. "duduklah dulu. Setelah ini saya akan menjelaskan semuanya." Youngjae hanya dapat mengangguk kaku. Terlalu bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Youngjae mengambil duduk di sebelah Junhong dan langsung mendapatkan pelukan oleh 'adik kelas'nya –dulu. "Youngjae _hyung_ ~~~ aku merindukanmuuu~~~ senang sekali kau ada di sini…" Junhong memeluk erat tubuh kurus 'kakak kelas kesayangan'nya itu beberapa menit, lalu melepaskannya dan tersenyum hangat kepada Youngjae.

"Eum… _Nado_ Junhong-ah… aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau bisa berada di sini." Youngjae membalas senyum Junhong tak kalah manis.

"Youngjae-ah…" suara berat khas seseorang yang sangat Youngjae kenal, sontak membuatnya menoleh ke arah seseorang yang duduk di hadapannya. "lama tidak bertemu. Senang melihatmu di sini…" Yongguk mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan _gummy_ _smile_ andalannya.

" _Ne_ , Yongguk _hyung_ … wuah Himchan _hyung_ juga bersama mu. Kalian memang tidak pernah bisa terlepas." Youngjae mengakhiri perkataannya dengan tertawa perlahan, membuat Yongguk berdeham pelan dan Himchan hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah eoh?!" nada protes ini berasal dari Himchan yang duduk tepat di sebelah kiri Yongguk dan ia harus puas karena hanya mendapat balasan cengiran tidak bersalah dari Youngjae.

Setelah itu Youngjae beralih kepada Jongup yang duduk di samping Junhong. Ia masih terlihat pendiam dan pemalu. _Sepertinya dia juga tidak berubah_. Youngjae berkata dalam hati dan memberanikan dirinya menyapa Jongup terlebih dahulu. "Jongup-ah… _hi_ … lama tidak berjumpa…" Youngjae melambaikan tangannya dan mendapat anggukan pelan serta senyum manis dari Jongup.

" _Ne_ , _hyung_." Tepat dugaan Youngjae. Jongup masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia bertemu dengannya di SOPA dulu. Sepertinya anak ini harus banyak ditempa terlebih dahulu agar tidak pendiam dan pemalu seperti ini. Ia akan _debut_ menjadi artis. Bagaimana dia akan menghadapi para _audience_ atau para orang di media nanti jika sikapnya masih seperti ini. Youngjae akan berpikir keras untuk mengubah Jongup menjadi lebih ceria nanti. Ingatkan Youngjae akan hal ini.

"Baiklah reuni selesai." Taesung menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berlima. "jadi di sini kalian akan menjadi satu anggota. Kalian akan menjadi _boyband_ yang beranggotakan enam orang. Ya seharusnya begitu, tetapi sepertinya satu anggota lagi datang terlambat. Karena kalian ternyata sudah saling mengenal, maka saya tidak perlu lagi memulai perkenalan atau usaha untuk membuat kalian semua menjadi dekat. Bukankah ini akan menjadi lebih mudah." Taesung _Sajangnim_ tertawa di akhir kalimatnya. "lalu saya akan menunjukkan kontrak kerja dengan kalian dari masa _trainee_ hingga debut dan terakhir kontrak kalian setelah menjadi artis nanti. Semoga kalian senang berada di sini dan– "

BRAK. Pintu kayu itu terbuka dengan keras dan membuat perkataan Taesung _Sajangnim_ terpotong begitu saja. Semua orang di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melihat seorang pria tergesah-gesah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Pelaku perbuatan kasar itu masuk dengan tampilan acak-acakan –kemeja _baby_ _blue_ yang sedikit kusut dan rambut hitam yang berantakan– karena berlari dan jangan lupakan napasnya yang tersengal.

Ia menundukkan badannya terlebih dahulu untuk menetralkan napasnya yang putus-putus. Setelah dirasa keadaannya sedikit membaik, ia lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. Ketika ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa saja orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut, pandangan matanya seketika terpaku pada seseorang yang sekarang juga sedang menatapnya dengan kedua mata membola.

"D-Daehyun-ah…"

"Yoo Youngjae?!"

.

.

Di sinilah Daehyun dan Youngjae sekarang, duduk di bawah Pohon Oak yang berada di taman belakang gedung TS _Entertainment_. Setelah kejadian canggung di ruang rapat tadi dan ditambah dengan penjelasan dari Taesung _Sajangnim_ mengenai mereka berdua yang akan menjadi satu grup _boyband_ , membuat mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara berdua terlebih dahulu tentang masalah ini. Sungguh, ini sangat tiba-tiba dan tidak bisa dipercaya. Bagaimana Daehyun dan Youngjae bisa dipertemukan dengan cara yang seperti ini? Apakah mereka benar-benar terikat oleh takdir?

10 menit berlalu dan mereka masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Terlalu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Segala pikiran berkacamuk dan sejujurnya hati mereka sedang gundah. Apakah ini yang terbaik atau mereka sedang dipermainkan oleh takdir? Terlebih mulai dari detik ini dan selanjutnya untuk beberapa tahun ke depan, mereka akan menjadi _duo_ _vocal_ _line_ dalam satu grup yang artinya hal itu akan membuat mereka menjadi semakin dekat. Mereka hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya melawati tahun-tahun bersama setelah ini.

" _Hi_ … senang bertemu denganmu lagi…" Daehyun membuka pembicaraan di antara keduanya. Youngjae yang akhirnya bisa mendengar suara Daehyun setelah sekian lama, tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum. Senyuman bahagia itu begitu tulus terukir di wajahnya yang imut ketika ia menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Daehyun yang menatapnya.

DEG. Tatapan itu masih sama. Tatapan Daehyun pada Youngjae masih sama seperti saat mereka bersama dulu dan Youngjae menyadari hal itu. Sejenak tatapan itu membuat harapan yang Youngjae tanam jauh-jauh di dalam hatinya bangkit perlahan. Apakah Daehyun masih mencintai Youngjae seperti halnya ia masih mencintai Daehyun dengan cinta yang sama sampai detik ini? Youngjae tidak berani untuk berharap banyak. " _Hi_ … aku juga senang bertemu denganmu…"

Daehyun mengangguk dan membalas senyuman manis Youngjae dengan senyum tampannya yang tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun. "Aku tidak menyangka jika kita akan bertemu seperti ini, bahkan aku tidak pernah membayangkan kita akan berada di agensi yang sama dan _debut_ menjadi satu grup." Daehyun sengaja menjeda perkataannya untuk mempersiapkan hatinya sendiri. "dan… sejujurnya aku senang kita… bisa bersama lagi… yah walaupun hanya sebagai rekan kerja…"

Rekan kerja? Benar Youngjae hanya rekan kerja Daehyun. Apa yang kau pikirkan Yoo Youngjae? Berhentilah untuk berharap banyak. "Aku juga senang. Setidaknya rekan kerjaku adalah orang yang telah ku kenal." Youngjae mengakhiri perkataannya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Setelah ini kita harus banyak bekerja sama. Kau harus selalu membantuku haha."

"Eum aku akan selalu membantumu…"

Suasana canggung kembali menyelimuti mereka. Tidak tahu topik apa lagi yang akan mereka bahas. Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya Daehyun lah yang kembali memulai percakapan. "Ah iya! Bukuku. Eum buku musikku. Kau masih ingat kan?"

" _Bodoh. Tentu saja aku ingat. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku selalu teringat kepadamu. Hanya dengan bukumu aku bisa mempertahankan harapanku untuk bertemu denganmu kelak dan sekarang kita bertemu, tapi… sepertinya aku terlalu membuat banyak harapan…"_ tanpa sadar Youngjae melamun. Membuat Daehyun harus mengguncang bahunya pelan.

"Youngjae-ah kau mendengarku?"

"A-ah _ne_ … tentu saja aku ingat tentang bukumu. Lagi pula aku sudah berjanji untuk menjaganya kan?" Youngjae tersenyum manis untuk menutupi hatinya yang terluka dan Daehyun tahu itu. Ia tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan Youngjae. Sebenarnya mereka terlalu mengerti tentang pribadi masing-masing. Walaupun 7 tahun telah berlalu, tetapi waktu tidak bisa menghilangkan kenangan dari keduanya barang sedikitpun.

"Lalu di mana bukuku sekarang?" Daehyun bertanya menyelidik kepada Youngjae. Bukan apa-apa, ini hanyalah sebuah tes untuk mengetahui apakah Youngjae memang menutupi sesuatu darinya atau tidak.

DEG. Youngjae harus menjawab apa? Tidak mungkin dia akan mengatakan 'aku membawa bukumu ke mana-mana dan setiap hari'. Mau taruh di mana muka Youngjae? Lagi pula akan sangat memalukan karena Daehyun sekarang hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman kerja. "Err itu… bukumu… ada di… di rumah! Iya di rumah!" Youngjae menggerakkan matanya ke arah kanan saat menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun. _Gotcha_! Kena kau Yoo Youngjae!

"Ahhh di rumah… baguslah kau tidak menghilangkannya." Daehyun berkata kalem seakan-akan dia tidak tahu jika Youngjae sedang berbohong. Lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu sepenuhnya tahu jika Youngjae sedang berbohong dan ia pasti sedang menutupi sesuatu darinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan masuk. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan kepada staf." Youngjae terburu-buru berdiri dari duduknya. Ia harus cepat pergi dari Daehyun –walaupun hanya sementara– karena semakin lama ia berada di dekat Daehyun, semakin ia tidak kuat menahan bulir air mata yang rasanya berebut ingin keluar dari bola matanya, tapi BRUK. Tanpa Youngjae kehendaki sesuatu dari dalam tasnya yang terbuka terjatuh dan itu adalah… buku musik milik Daehyun. Youngjae yang menyadari hal itu hanya bisa menutup matanya rapat dan mengumpat dalam hati, lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil buku itu dan sesegera mungkin memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Sedangkan Daehyun yang masih setia berada pada posisi duduknya hanya terkekeh pelan. "Kau memang tidak pernah berubah Yoo Youngjae. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong kepadaku… kemarilah, aku masih ingin berbicara sesuatu." Daehyun melambaikan tangannya kepada Youngjae untuk mengisyaratkannya kembali ke posisi semula, duduk di selelah kiri Daehyun.

Youngjae yang masih dalam mode kesal, berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, tetapi walaupun seperti itu, ia tetap menuruti permintaan Daehyun untuk kembali duduk di sampingnya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Youngjae menatap Daehyun kesal. Sungguh, ingin pergi dari sini.

"Hei kenapa kau begitu galak padaku eoh? Aku hanya ingin mengobrol karena kita sudah lama tidak bertemu." Daehyun sedikit berhedam dan membenarkan posisi duduknya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "apa kau tidak merindukanku, Youngjae-ah?"

Perkataan pelan Daehyun membuat Youngjae sedikit tersentak. Bola matanya terpaku sejenak menatap mata coklat Daehyun yang berkilau. Lalu ia tersadar dan segera mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah lain, apa saja asal jangan mata itu. Tentu saja Youngjae sangat merindukan Daehyun, mengapa masih bertanya? Tiba-tiba sesuatu ide muncul dalam otak cerdas Yoo Youngjae. "Jika aku merindukanmu, kau akan apa? Dan jika aku tidak merindukanmu, kau juga akan melakukan apa?"

"Ohhh berhentilah berbelit-belit. Tinggal menjawab saja apa susahnya?!" Daehyun terlihat kesal dan Youngjae hanya terkekeh dalam hati. Ini seperti mengulang kenangan mereka semasa Sekolah Menengah Atas, di saat mereka masih berdebat dengan kekanak-kanakkan. Sepertinya memang sudah sangat lama mereka tidak seperti ini…

"Ayolah Tuan Jung jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Daehyun menggeram kesal sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Youngjae. "Baiklah… baiklah… Jika aku merindukanmu, apa kau akan merindukanku juga?"

"Eum mungkin saja." Youngjae mengedikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh, tetapi sedetik kemudian tawa ringan itu radir di wajahnya. " _nado_ _bogoshippeo_ …"

Daehyun tersenyum puas mendengar perkataan dari Yoo Youngjae. "Lalu jika aku mengatakan aku ingin kita berteman lagi, apa kau masih ingin berteman denganku?" Youngjae menatap Daehyun sejenak dan kemudian kepalanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu jika aku mengatakan aku ingin kita bekerja sama dalam B.A.P dan bukan sebagai _rival_ , apakah kau akan menyetujuinya?" Youngjae lagi-lagi mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Dan… jika aku mengatakan bahwa… aku masih mencintaimu, apa… kau akan menerimaku lagi Youngjae-ah?" Youngjae yang masih dalam mode tidak sadar, perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya, tetapi detik berikutnya ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan segera dan menatap Daehyun dengan terkejut. Bola matanya benar-benar membulat sempurna kali ini.

" _NDE_?!" Youngjae berteriak tepat di hadapan Daehyun. Lelaki manis itu menatapnya tak percaya, seakan-akan yang didengarnya itu hanyalah delusi semata. Delusi yang selama ini ia karang sendiri bahwa Daehyun masih mencintainya seperti ia mencintai Daehyun. Hati yang telah lama layu kini mulai bergemuruh kembali seperti saat pertama kali ia menatap wajah tampan pemilik hatinya. Mata itu kini tak lagi membulat, tetapi digantikan dengan pandangan mata berkaca-kaca penuh haru. Apakah cinta Youngjae bersemi kembali?

"Maaf jika membuatmu terkejut… maaf jika ini begitu tiba-tiba… aku hanya tidak bisa menunda ini lebih lama lagi Jae-ah… sudah cukup 7 tahunku yang kelam. Kau tepat berada di hadapanku sekarang dan aku tidak ingin dengan bodohnya menyia-nyiakan waktuku lagi. Selama ini aku hanya bisa mencari informasimu diam-diam… dan bukankah kau sudah menjadi _trainee_ di JYP? kenapa tiba-tiba kau bisa berada di sini? Apa… ini takdir? Sepertinya aku telah dimudahkan untuk membayar kesalahanku kepadamu… jadi bisakah aku membayar 7 tahunku, Yoo Youngjae- _ssi_?" Daehyun menatap Youngjae penuh harap.

Youngjae melihat ketulusan di mata Daehyun. Tatapan yang syarat akan cinta, sama seperti saat ia menatap Youngjae dulu. Tatapan itu tidak pernah berubah. Cinta itu masih ada. Cinta itu masih ada di hati keduanya. _Liquid_ itu jatuh tanpa diminta. Menganak sungai di kedua pipi tembam Yoo Youngjae. Apa yang lebih ia inginkan dari ini? Bahkan jika Daehyun tidak kembali padanya, Youngjae akan berencana menyusulnya ke Busan, tetapi kejadian detik ini lebih indah dari yang Youngjae bayangkan. "Akan kau bayar dengan apa heum? Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku? Buku musikmu lagi? Asal kau tahu, aku sudah muak dengan semua lagu buatanmu."

Daehyun tahu jika Youngjae sedang kesal padanya sekarang, entah untuk apapun itu, tetapi setelah melihat air mata Youngjae yang menetes dan tatapan bahagianya, membuat Daehyun mengerti bahwa Youngjae masih mencintainya. Harapan yang telah ia bangun membuahkan hasil. Daehyun yang mengerti akan permintaan Youngjae, langsung mengarahkan tangannya ke depan wajah lelaki manisnya dan menggabungkan kesepuluh jarinya untuk dibuat bentuk hati, lalu ia berkata pelan, "Cinta."

Youngjae seketika terbahak melihat tingkah konyol yang Daehyun buat. Gelak tawanya begitu lepas, seakan-akan ia telah menyingkirkan seluruh beban hidupnya. Air matanya semakin menetes karena tertawa terlalu bahagia. Lesung di kedua pipinya pun tercetak amat jelas karena bibirnya yang terbuka lebar akibat tertawa. "Konyol sekali." Youngjae menjeda kalimatnya 3 detik hanya untuk berkata. "Aku mencintaimu."

Daehyun yang mendengar penuturan dari Youngjae langsung tersenyum merekah dan menarik bahu sempit lelaki itu untu didekapnya erat. "Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu sebagai rekan kerja yang bisa kau mintai tolong, sahabat yang bisa kau bangunkan malam-malam hanya untuk kau ajak berbincang, dan…. kekasih yang selalu mencintaimu bagaimanapun keadaannya. Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika nanti fans kita menganggap kita tidak normal. Lagi pula apa salahnya jika aku mencintai lelaki? Bukankah _love is love_?"

"Kau bahkan berpikir sampai sejauh itu?!"

"Eum! Bahkan aku sudah membuat nama pasangan untuk kita… gabungan dari nama kita tentu saja. Eum… Daeyoung? Youngdae? Atau Daejae? Kau lebih suka yang mana?"

"Sepertinya Daejae lebih bagus. Aku suka itu!" Youngjae berkata dengan riang membuat Daehyun tersenyum dengan lebar di balik punggungnya.

"Baiklah nama pasangan kita adalah Daejae. Daejae _couple_."

"Nama yang indah dan… terima kasih karena sudah kembali… ya benar, aku memang masih mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Kau hanya tidak tahu aku begitu tersiksa di sini. Bahkan aku berencana untuk menyusulmu ke Busan. Haha, maaf aku terlalu putus asa. Sungguh, aku sudah tidak punya harapan lain. Hanya buku pemberianmu lah yang bisa membuat harapanku bangkit kembali. Bukumu merupakan satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku hidup. Benda itu begitu _special_. _Gomawo_ Daehyunnie…"

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Daehyun mendengar panggilan kesayangan itu lagi dari orang yang paling disayanginya, Yoo Youngjae. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Kewajibanku adalah kembali kepadamu. Aku pergi ke Busan juga karena kau Youngjae-ah… aku berlatih keras agar setelah aku kembali, kau bisa merasa bangga padaku. Jika aku bisa debut bukankah kau akan merasa bangga? Bahkan aku membayangkan kita akan debut di waktu yang bersamaan, tetapi bahkan sekarang kita menjadi satu grup, bukankah takdir kita begitu indah?"

Youngjae mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Sungguh, dia tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi karena Daehyun begitu manis!

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya hal _special_ apa bagiku?"

"Apa?" Youngjae sedikit bergerak maju untuk menyamankan pelukannya. Bersandar di bahu tegap Daehyun membuatnya terasa begitu nyaman.

"Bernapas."

" _Mwo_? Kau lagi-lagi bercanda."

" _Aniii_ … sungguh, hal _special_ bagiku adalah bernapas. Karena pada saat aku masih bisa bernapas, itu tandanya aku masih hidup, dan aku masih bisa berada di sampingmu secara nyata… masih bisa mendengar, melihat, bahkan menyentuhmu, dan… aku masih bisa membuat harapan tentang kita. Harapan indah yang penuh akan cinta dan kegembiraan. Berada dalam satu grup denganmu adalah kado paling indah dari Tuhan. Sungguh, aku hanya butuh kau…"

Mereka berdua saling mengeratkan pelukan, tidak ada celah barang seincipun. Tubuh mereka menempel dengan sempurna dan dapat mereka rasakan deru napas masing-masing. Cinta mereka terukir kembali, bukan sebagai sepasang murid sekolahan yang menjalin kasih, tetapi sebagai pasangan yang bahkan tidak mereka duga. Tuhan mempertemukan mereka sebagai sepasang _lead_ _vocal_ dalam grup yang sama, B.A.P.

Kini mereka menjadi pasangan bernyanyi di atas panggung, sekaligus sebagai pasangan dalam artian teman hidup. Tidak peduli dunia ingin berkata apa. Mereka hanya peduli dengan takdir yang mereka buat sendiri dan cinta kasih yang saling mengikat di antara keduanya. Apapun yang terjadi, mereka tidak akan terpisah. Apapun yang terjadi, cinta mereka untuk satu sama lain tidak akan pernah hilang. Selamanya cinta itu akan ada di antara Jung Daehyun dan Yoo Youngjae.

 _Love is love…_ _love is not only between a men and a women… so, you only have to believe in your love…_

.

.

THE END!

.

.

Ada yang ngira sad ending? Wkwkwk, tenang, aku gak tega kalo mau buat yg sad ending, dan jadilah endingnya seperti itu.

Hi guys, lama tak berjumpa, udah beberapa bulan enggak stalking atau baca ff, banyak ff baru ternyata, banyak banget ff yg belum aku baca, trus ada author baru juga wuuaaaa… welcome to daejae's world!

Oke selesai sudah ff yg satu ini. Terima kasih banyak bagi yg udh nge-fav, follow, terlebih bagi yang sudah review. Terima kasih karena telah menyempatkan diri untuk review di ffnya Ly. Oh iya satu lagi, bagi yg nunggu updatannya ini makasih juga. Pokoknya love y'all.

Krn ini chapter bener2 akhir, ayolah sempatkan diri untuk mereview sejenak. Review gak bayar kok, tapi makan kuota sih wkwkwk

Ya udh intinya jangan lupa review dan maaf lagi2 kepanjangan, tapi ff ini tidak sepanjang jalan kenangan di antara kita kok #apasih #maafkanmahasiswayangstresskrntugasudhkayakmakanhati #pengencepetwisuda #bisaenggakkalowisudanyabesok #pengencepetnikah #eh #jangan #cariuangdulu #biarbisabelisemuabarangnyabap #krndirikuhanyalahfangirlmodalkuota #haha #tawasedih

Oke sudah cukup kegilaan ini. Dadahh semuanya. Selamat malam. Kalo mau tidur baca doa dulu biar mimpinya indah dan tidak diganggu oleh makhluk kasar (eh typo, halus maksudnya)

Annyeong! Jaljayo!

#1900dayswithbap

#foreverwithbap


End file.
